Mismatched Love
by buGspooKy
Summary: ~Chapter fifteen up~ Hermione has serious issues, who can help her deal with her family crisis? Hmm, think about it! Yes! Draco Malfoy! Uh huh, you read me right! Draco Malfoy. Will Hermione be able to help him too? r/r!
1. Under Make up

Disclaimer: Hey dudes!! I finally decided on writing a d\h fic. I had a hard time making up my mind, I wrote about five other fics and they all sucked. My beta was all: "Hell Martha! Make up your fricken mind!" Well, actually she didn't say that...but she probably would!! heh, sorry Les but you finally got what you wanted, a draco\hermione fic!! So on to business. I do not own any of the HP charecters (duh) and I don't own the plot eather. Sorry to all the plz that have similar ideas but hey! Its a damn good plot\idea!! Don't sue me plz pleeze!! I'll change it a bit to put some of my own brilliant mind into it. Lol!! So enjoy the show!! *~*~*~*~*~* bugspooky  
Chapter One Under Make-up  
  
Hermione sat on her pink stool in front of the mirror, brushing her newly styled hair. A few weeks ago she had it straightened to make it wavy and puffy, she also dyed it blue with black streaks. It looked stuningly good on her and matched with all her clothing. She was no longer the small, nerdy, eleven year old girl that everyone pushed around. She was a fully matured, seventeen year old girl that had developed a certain spunk.  
  
She was very pleased with the way her body had blossomed in the past few years. Every guy on the streets turned his head as she passed to cat call or whistle. Her clothing style also changed over the time. She wore rather cool and revealing clothes that showed off her great figure.  
  
But now, Hermione wasn't interested at all at her sudden change of style. She was lost in thought, stroking the brush absentmindedly through her blue hair. There was a pain deep inside her heart that was slowly and mercylessly tearing her apart. The longer she kept it, the more it hurt her already aching heart. A single tear fell down her delicate cheek. Why had things gone so terribly wrong? Her perfect, safe life was cruely ripped away from her.  
  
Her parents had changed and for the worst. Her whole family had changed, even her. She longed to tell someone, but fear that it would be told to the wrong person wouldn't allow her. If someone found out about it, then things would be very, very bad. She shuddered at the thought and dropped her brush noisely on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. As she set it down on her table, she saw the letter she had gotten from Hogwarts.  
  
It was the letter telling her that she had been elected as Head Girl. She smiled and turned to face the rest of her room. Her trunk and suitcase were already packed. She got up and squeezed her brush in a side pocket of the suitcase.  
  
She would be leaving to go to King's Cross station in three hours. She didn't like leaving her parents alone in the house, but then again...they wouldn't even notice that she was gone. Another tear ran down her face. She quikly brushed it away and dragged her trunk and suitcase downstairs.  
  
She walked into her kitchen to see both her mother and father sitting at the table. She felt a stab of pain in her heart, making her almost gag. They both had large circles beneath their eyes and were very thin, both had oily hair and dirty clothes, they had looks of no emotion on their faces and they stared without blinking at the floor. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, she had done this to them, it was all her fault.  
  
She kissed them both goodbye, although they didn't even feel that. They just kept staring at the floor, like zombies. Hermione ran out the kitchen and hauled her stuff to the front of her house. She looked at it one more time. The front lawn was very neglected and weeds had taken over the garden. The paint had peeled off and the bricks were blackened. There was a board nailed over one of the windows and graffiti covered the whole fence and house.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember the way it used to be here before...it happened. The house was painted white with a porch that held a straw rocking chair. The lawn was green and had daisies blossoming all over.  
  
The front garden was a blur of colors that were every breed of flower immaginable. There was laughter and joy between Hermione and her parents. She could see her younger self running into her mother's waiting arms. She collided with her and they fell over onto the grass, laughing. Her father joined in too and they all laughed together.  
  
The memory faded and the dark, ugly remains of her house flooded back to her. She grabed one end of her trunk, tucked her suitcase under her arm and started towards Jeff's house. Jeff was a good friend of hers and maybe he could give her a ride to the station.  
  
She finally got to his house on the next block and rang the door bell. A few moments later a green haired teen appeared at the door. He had a mo- hawk and alot of face rings. He was dressed in a black, leather jacket thet was ripped revealing a tatoo of a fire ball. He also had tight, black pants that covered snake skin boots.  
  
When he saw Hermione, his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Ah, 'Mione! What up?" he said showing off a silver tonge ring.  
  
"Hey Jeff, do you mind dropping me off at King's Cross station?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure, what for?" he said taking her trunk and suitcase. "School." she said airily.  
  
He just shrugged and hauled it over to the garage. Hermione followed him and saw him tieing her trunk to a huge motorcicle with painted flames on the sides. She smiled as she remembered all the times she and Jeff rode to town to let off her nerves.  
  
Jeff was someone specieal to Hermione, but not as a boyfriend, but as a bestfriend. He was the only one she had as Harry and Ron completly stopped paying any attention to her. They still were her friends, but they were more interested in their 'boy' stuff as in Quiddich.  
  
Jeff exepted her like she was and she could tell him all her deepest secerets. Exept one. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was afraid that he would stop loving her if she did tell him. He knew that something was wrong and insisted that she tell him, but she would just shrug and change the subject.  
  
This seceret had something to do when Hermione became weak or sick. She would either sway on the spot or fall over and then throw up. Or she would simply close her eyes and twitch for hours and hours. Jeff tried desperatly to help her, but all was in vain.  
  
Jeff sat down on the motorcicle and motioned Hermione over to him. She walked over and put on a blood red motorcicle helmet. She wraped her arms around his waist to prevent herself of falling off and Jeff started the engine.  
  
They were off. As they drove between all the cars on the highway, Hermione saw a large, beefy man pointing at them and shouting his guts out. She laughed as she saw that it was Harry's Uncle Vernon and he probably was driving Harry to the station as well. She saw Harry sitting in the backseat, giving them a reasuring smile as though telling them that the fat guy in the front seat always yelled at things that didn't concern him.  
  
Hermione blew him a kiss and giggled at his shocked face and his sheepish grin. He didn't recognise her because of the helmet. Jeff put on a burst of speed and they drove forward.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"No idea." she answered airly.  
  
They arrived at the station and Hermione slid off the seat. Jeff helped her untie her trunk and shoved it on a trolly. Hermione sighed and hugged her friend. "Take care 'Mione." he said as he mounted his bike. She nodded and gave him a reasuring smile. "If you want to talk or get something off your chest then you know were to find me." he said as he started his engine.  
  
She watched him turn the corner and dissapear from sight. Hermione turned around and stared at her trolly. She sighed and pushed it towards the platform.  
  
a\n Next chapter will be Draco's point of view, don't ya worry. Sorry to the people that might not like Jeff's look, but hey! I love freaks! I'm kind of a freak myself...teehee. I'm really different from my parents wich are all classic and proper.(they really piss me off sometimes) I guess I got the freak stuff from my big sis wich is also a weirdo.LoL!! So pleeze review and tell me if you liked it, hated it or whatever. Flames exepted!! 


	2. Over Make up

Chapter Two  
  
Draco stood at the foot of the station, lost in thought. He closed his eyes as the delicate breeze brushed away all his worries. He would be going home now, away from his evil father and that place. He hated Lucious and everything to do with him. He was lost between two people. One, his own self that was brought up to be duplicate of Luious and the second, him, the real him. He decided he would try and reveal the real him.  
  
He felt a stab of pain in his heart. He felt so lonley, he always had. He longed for some real freinds, people that would understand him and love him for who he is inside. He groaned as he saw three beings walking around like prats shouting his name for everyone to hear. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He hid behind a trolly as they swept past. He almost gagged when Pansy tried to be poetric and let a false tear slide down her cheek. "Draco, my beloved, were is thee? My heart aches at the thought that I am alone without you." she cried and put her hand on her chest.  
  
To Draco's releif she walked away, her high heeled shoes echoing through the whole station. Draco sat up and leaned against a wall. All the girls were the same, fake. He looked around the station and spotted the clock. He still had two hours. He sighed and watched the people also known as, muggles. He didn't understand why his father hated them so much. They were just regular people.  
  
He watched them do the things that muggles do. He was simply fascinated in the objects they use. He saw a little girl caring what looked like and sguashed, silver sandwitch. It had a string coming out of it and the little girl had these, black cookies on her ears. The thing was giving out strange sounds and Draco was surprised that he liked them.  
  
He was eager to see more of these fascinating things when his eyes fell on something...interesting. Two people on a motorbike drove up to the station entrance. A punk guy with a green mo hawk sat in the front accomanied by a very sexy looking chick. Her figure would make any guy howl like a wolf. She was wearing light blue, bell bottom jeans that were tight at the thighs. The pant rims reached to the lower part of her hips, revealing a flat stomach. She was also wearing a tight, blue speggetti strap tank top.  
  
He watched her take off the helmet and was surprised to see that she had dark blue hair with black streaks. He had to admit, it looked good. He spied on them for a while, he saw her hug the punk guy and then nod. He was saying something to her as he got on his bike. The girl watched him drive away before turning to her trolly and sighing. She started to push her trolly towards the platforms.  
  
Draco looked at the clock. He was surprised to see that he only had five minutes left. Time really had flown by. He started to push his trolly towards the platform too. The whole time he had his eyes glued to the girl. He was simply hipnotized with her. Each step was filled with such gracefullness, that it looked like she was dancing. They soon came to platforms nine and ten.  
  
He watched her closley and smirked when she dissapeared into the barrier. So, she's a Hogwarts girl. But why hadn't he seen her before? He was sure that every guy in the castle would be dying to ask her out, including him.  
  
He concluded that the only way to find out is to follow her and ask. He walked straight into the barrier and his eyes searched the platform. All the students were already on the train and he realized it was about to leave. He smirked as he saw her trying desperatly to shove her trunk into the train, but with little progress.  
  
He walked over to her and leaned casually against train side. "Need some help?" he asked in his cool voice. "Yes please." she said breathlessly, giving up and letting the trunk fall to the ground. She brushed her hair from her face before turning to face him. He had to admit, he had never seen a prettier girl before. She had brown coffee colored eyes that showed his reflection. They were outlined delicatly and he could tell she didn't use alot of make up, but she didn't need it.  
  
She had pink lips that were the perfect shape and size. She looked strangly familiar..."Malfoy?" she stuttered. His eyes widened as he realized who she was "Granger?" he stuttered back. They just stared at each other, mouths hanging open, until a loud whistle brought them both back to their sences. The train was leaving. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her head snapped towards the train.  
  
Draco grabbed her trunk and threw it in with his muscular arms. They were already jogging to keep up with the train. It was gathering speed and they were falling behind. Draco threw his own trunk in and was already running very fast. He jumped on himself and reached out his hand for the running girl. She was sprinting with all her might the wind blowing wildly in her face. The train was leaving the staion and straight into a feild.  
  
Draco groaned and jumped out of the train, falling behind Hermione. She tripped and fell with a shreik. Draco gathered speed and scooped her up lightly, literaly, throwing her onto the train and jumping on himself. Curious heads poked out through their compartment doors to see two seventeen years olds, sprawled over two trunks moaning and rubbing their bums.  
  
Draco stood up and held out a hand to help Hermione off the ground. Her eyes eyes were crossed and was having a hard time focusing on his hand, but took it gratefully anyway. "Nice to meet you too." she said with a smile and dragged her trunk to the last compartment. He stared after her, his head buzzing. "Drakie pie? Is that you sweetie?" cried a very high pitched voice behind him.  
  
He moaned and ran down the corridor searching for an empty compartment. He jumped into the nearest one and slammed the door shut. He turned around to see who was in the compartment. He smirked as he saw two very angry looking teens glaring at him.  
  
"Potter, Weasley what a pleasant surprise." he said faking delight.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, or are you afraid your girlfriend will bite your head off?" said Ron, his ears pink.  
  
"Wooo, nice come back Weasel." sneered Draco. He looked around and was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't hear.  
  
"Weres your Granger? Did she run off crying because you two broke up with her?" he asked his sneer widening.  
  
"None of your buisness, get out." yelled Harry pointing at the door.  
  
Draco glared at them one more time and went out the compartment door. Suddenly, he panicked. All the compartments were full and he did not want to sit with those morons he called 'freinds'. He ran down the corridor and realized that he was cornered. He could hear the loud stumps of Crabbe and Goyle and that annoying 'click click' of Pansy's high heels.  
  
Suddenly just when he thought he was doomed, something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwords with great force. He fell into the compartment and heard his companions footsteps die out. He looked up to see a grinning blue haired girl leaning over him. He got up quikly and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Um, thanks." he said not meeting her eys.  
  
"No problem, I could tell you din't want to meet Pansy because you were all sweaty and kept say: Oh no, not her." she said and sat down opposite from him. He smiled. For a couple of minutes they were both examining each other. Hermione noticed he had gotten very muscular over the years and his face was kind natured. His eyes were a blue grey and were very easy to read off emotions. His hair was no longer slicked back, but still blond.  
  
Hermione had to admit, he was hansome. She yawned and stretched out her arms in a lazy sort of way. She took out the blue sandwitch Draco ahd seen earlier and stuck black things in her ears. She laid down, her head resting on her suitcase. Draco was sure it was the same thing he had seen that girl carry. Before he could stop himself he blurted out "What is that thing?" she looked at him and smiled. She motioned him over to her.  
  
He did as he was told and sat down next to her as she sat up. She took one black thing out of her ear and stuck it in his. He was looking confused but didn't do anything. She was putting a flat cicle into the sandwitch. Suddenly, those weird sounds he heard before blasted into his ear. It was girl singing and he liked it very much. He looked at Hermione who was bobbing her head in the rythym of the music and looking at him with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and closed his eyes, drowning into the music. When he opened them again his head was resting on Hermione's lap and she was delicatly stroking his head. He sighed and smiled against her leg. It felt so good to just lie there, on Hermione's lap, so right. Every touch sent shivers down his spine. This song was a very soft and slow one and he was on the verge of sleep. Hermione must of senced his sleepiness because she reached over to her suitcase and pulled out a blancket and covered him up.  
  
He smiled and allowed his eyelids to droop completly, drifting off into a restfull sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched him listen, his eyes closed. He looked so cute and innocent, she couldn't resist him. She reached up and delicatly rubbed his cheek. He didn't open his eyes but smiled. He also reached up and held her hand in his. She smiled as he lowered his head and rested it on her lap.  
  
She allowed her fingers to play with his hair. She loved the feeling, his hair slipped through her fingers as if it were liqiud. He had changed so much, over the summer. Well, she had too, she almost gagged at the thought. But she didn't want to think about now, not when she felt so good.  
  
She could tell Draco was drifting off into sleep and she pulled out a blancket, covering him up. She felt him smile against her leg and so did she. She too drifted off into sleep.  
  
a/n Aww, wasn't that just adorable? I know, very fast, but there not a couple yet. I mean, my friends do that to me all the time! It doesn't mean they love each other...yet. Haha!! Well, if you got any compliments, flames, suggestions, just to let me know you read it etc. go on and review! See yaz peoplz!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
White-Nights: thanks for reading! I already got chapter seven written so I'll be updating like, everyday!  
  
Shadowwolf2371: Thankies for readin! I was all jumping up and down when I found out I had seven reviews. Thanks again!  
  
Leika Senara: Thanks soooo much for reading!  
  
Lala: Thanks soo much!  
  
Li-chan: You'll find out a bit later in the storie, let me just tell you, things aren't too cool for Hermione's family...thanx for reading!  
  
KittyKat15: Yeah I know, I like that kind of hair too...it's my future hair! Haha! Thankies!  
  
sam: Kewl, thanks for readin!  
  
muah muah! I luv you all soo much! Keep reading reviewing and I'll try and get my chapters up quiker. Thanks to all!! ~buGspooKy 


	3. Surprise suprise!

Chapter three  
  
When Draco woke up, he was confused and had no idea were he was or what he was doing. He felt the soft breathing and a delicate hand resting on his head and he remembered. He stood up slowly and looked down at Hermione. She had fallen asleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He picked up the fallen blancket and covered her.  
  
She stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She saw Draco standing in front of her and smiled, closing her eyes again. He sighed and and sat down. She had put the sandwitch aside and he reached out for it. He knew he had to put the black things in his ears and press some buttons. He did the first part. And read the letters on the buttons. There was a button called 'play' wich he suspected was the 'go' button.  
  
Indeed, when he pressed the button, the music roared into his ears. He grinned at his own brilliance, until he was swallowed by the rithmic beats. Before he knew it, the train was slowing down and they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. He grinned widly and stood up to wake Hermione. But as he reached her, he noticed her face scrunched up and a look of terror upon her face. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she was mumbling franticly.  
  
He panicked and shook her lightly. She didn't wake up and still refused to open her eyelids as Draco put more force in his shakes, until he ended up shaking her so hard that she fell off the bench and woke emmidiatly. 'Why didn't I think of that?' thought Draco.  
  
Hermione was breathing heavily and looking confused. She shut her eyes as she remembered what she dreamt about. A tear slid down her cheek and she began to sob. Suddenly, she felt Draco's warm, soft body press against hers as he embraced her warmly. She grabed a clump of the back of his shirt and allowed herself to cry, tears streaming down her face.  
  
They pulled away after Hermione insisted she felt better. Draco looked at her, concern filling his eyes. She looked away shamefuly. He put her chin in his hand and delicatly turned her head to face him. She looked deeply into those blue grey eyes and felt herself drowning in them.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" a warm voice said through the mist of her emotions.  
  
"I-I c can't..." she said softly.  
  
"Please Hermione, maybe I can help you." said the voice again as she swam back to shore and back to reality. Draco was holding her hands in his and looking worried.  
  
"Um, I er, had a bad dream." she stuttered with a stupid smile.  
  
"What did you dream about?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Um, about er, um, a...fish." she blurted out without thinking. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, she knew that must have been the stupidest thing she had ever said.  
  
"Yeah, when I was little, my brother had a gold fish and it, um, bit me. And since then I'm teriffied of fish." she said nodding franticly. Draco knew she was lying, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ah, I agree. Fish can be very aggresive sometimes." he said faking a proffesional voice. Hermione laughed and punched him playfuly on the arm. He joined in laughing, until they both had tears in their eyes.  
  
"We should get going, or the train will leave with us still on it." said Hermione wisely. Draco stood up and held out his hand to help her off the floor. He, as usual, picked her up as if she were made of fluff. She smiled at him and walked out of the compartment.  
  
When they got off the train they saw that only one carrige was left and that it was waiting for them. Hermione sighed as she looked upon the splendid castle. Her eyes searched every window and tower before turning in the direction of the carrige.  
  
Draco was already waiting for her in the carrige and as she stumbled inside, earning herself a nice bruise, he looked up and smiled. She rubbed her leg in pain and sat down next to him. He grinned stupidly and just stared at her as if he had gone mad.  
  
"Hello? Have you gone daft?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"You 're Head Girl aren't you?" he said his grin widening. She just nodded still staring at him as he were mental.  
  
"Ooo, this is going to be a FUN year." he said totally serious. Hermione's eyes widened as she searched his broad chest to see a Head Boy badge pinned to his shirt. For a second she looked horrified and then relaxed as she remembered Draco had changed. But then again...what if it all had been a joke? What if he was just fooling with her? What if this year really is going to be hell after all...Draco seemed to sence her unease because he reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
When she looked him in the eyes, she knew he wasn't fooling around with her. The look he gave her was undiscribable, it pierced her body like a sharp blade. She felt herself drowing again, this time pulled completly under water, helpless. But the water was warm and enjoyable, she felt good and safe in the depths of this new world. A warm hand brushed her cheek delicatly, moving towards her hair, were it voyaged through.  
  
The feeling of this nearly made her stop breathing at all, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, like shocks of pleasure running down her spine. Before she even realized it, she was brutaly thrown to shore, wet and sputtering she was forced to go back to the real world...  
  
The image of Draco came back to her eyes and she sighed, taking one more look at him before turning towards the carrige exit. Draco reached out his hand, as if he didn't want her to leave him. She turned around and took his hand, leading him to the castle. They already were late and when they came into the Great Hall, every head turned their way. The whole school became quiet as the two walked over to their own tables.  
  
Everyone was trying to figure out who that very attractive and pretty girl was. Boys were cranning their necks to get a better look at her, some even falling off their seats. Hermione giggled as she saw a Hufflepuff boy fall out of his seat because he was trying to get a better look at her.  
  
She knew Draco got stuff like this from all the girls everyday and he was probably used to it, but this was something new to her...and she had to admit, she liked it. She raeched the Griffindor table and sat across Ron and Harry, who both had their mouths open in disbeleif. A very pretty red head girl was sitting next to Harry who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey guys, have a nice summer?" said Hermione casually, smearing butter onto her bread. The two boys snapped out of their trance, but didn't do anything.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" asked Ginny, still grinning.  
  
"Yup, is it that hard to figure out?" she said laughing. But stopped quikly when she noticed something.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to change into my robes! There still in by bag...wich is in the train! Oh shit..." she cried, slaming her fist onto the table. She got a few funny looks from the people around her, but as funny as the ones she got from her three friends.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell happened to you? You' ve changed..." said Ron quietly, as if he were scared. Hermione frowned.  
  
"So? Did I change for the worst?" she said angrily. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Draco also hadn't changed into his robes. She watched him for a while, she couldn't beleive how much he changed.It was asif he were a completly different person. He was being at some point...un- slitherin like, but quikly covered it up by a smooth remark or comment, though she couldn't hear it. He looked very uncomfortable when he was doing it.  
  
Draco caught her eye and winked, wich caused her to smile back before turning around to face her three freinds. Ron and Harry were both staring at her as if she grew another head.  
  
"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on with you? First you come looking like some kind of...prostitute, you forgot to change into your robes, you stare at Malfoy like a bloody zombie for half an hour, then-" bellowed Ron, turning red. Hermione felt hurt, and furious.  
  
"Shut up Ron! You have no idea what kind of shit I've been through so just shut up! And it's none of your fucking business, I can be whoever I want to be and you have no right at all to interfere with my personal life!" shreiked Hermione standing up.  
  
"Hermione, were just worried about you, first you don't send back owls, then we see you hanging out with... punk people that you shouldn't be hanging out." said Harry quikly, trying to cover up the damage, but just made things worse.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me who I should be hanging out with and who not Harry! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself thank you! And for your information, my PUNK friends are the bestest freinds I ever HAD. They accept me for who I am and brought out the REAL me." saying this she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, every head turning to her and her two very shocked friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat at his Slytherin table, pretending to be his old self. He argued with himself, one part of him urged him on to be his old, mean, self centered self and the other, the nice new him the him that has been waiting deep inside him, simply dying to get out and show the world just who he is. He was afraid that if he did show them the real him, they would stop liking him and push him away.  
  
Though there was one person who exepted him as he is...the one person that made him feel as if he could do anything, and that person was looking at him this very second. Hermione Granger was staring at him, smiling to herself, while the two wonder boys were fuming behind her. He winked at her and recieved a warm smile that sent a wave of pleasure smashing into him with great force.  
  
When she turned around, he saw that her two friends weren't too happy with her. Weasley started yelling at her, though Draco didn't hear what. He was turning red and when he finished, Hermione looked really pissed off. She got up and started yelling right back at him, it was so loud, that everyone in the hall heard every word.  
  
"Shut up Ron! You have no idea what kind of shit I've been through so just shut up! And it's none of your fucking business, I can be whoever I want to be and you have no right at all to interfere with my personal life!" Draco was shocked and he wondered about what she meant by,"...You have no idea what kind of shit I've been through..." He looked over to the Griffindor table again to see if the matters have gotten worse.  
  
Potter was saying something quietly, he was rushing to say it and obviously was trying to mend things up. It seemed only to anger her even more. "Oh, don't tell me who I should be hanging out with and who not Harry! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself thank you! And for your information, my PUNK friends are the bestest friends I ever HAD. They accept me for who I am and brought out the REAL me." she shreiked and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Every head was now staring at Ron and Harry, shaking their heads and shouting out nasty phrases. Draco got up and said he was going to the rest room and quikly hurried out to catch up with Hermione. He looked around and noticed the school entrance doors were open a bit. He peeked outside and saw a figure walking around slowly, mumbling to herself. He knew it was her, and knew she was probably crying, as all girls do.  
  
He walked up to her and was very surprised to see her holding a lit cigarette. She was just blowing out the smoke when she looked up and saw Draco. She smiled and threw her cigarette onto the ground, stepping on it. She folded her arms and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You smoke?" he asked bewildered. She snorted, and broke out laughing. She laughed and laughed until she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Haha, from were I live, It's pretty much impossible not to smoke, and obviously, you have just seen me do so." she said whiping a tear from her cheek. He nodded uncertainly and stared at his feet. She kicked a pebble and sent it flying across the grass. They looked at each other at the same time and were both surprised at how they both looked.  
  
Hermione looked simply gorgeous as deep the shadows cast by moonlight danced on her face. Her hair blended in with the dark sky and waved in the soft breeze. Her eyes were glassy, and showed his reflection. Her lips were were slightly open, but she closed them sharply. She looked away and smiled.  
  
"They treat me as I'm some little helpless two year old who can't take care of herself." she said coldly.  
  
"Hmm." he murmered soflty, making her look up. She laughed again, punching him playfully on the arm.  
  
"What?" he asked sniggering.  
  
"Oh, are those your words of comfort? Some guy you are." she said while pretending to be mad at him.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your o so sensetive feelings." he said sarcasticly. She just pouted and threw back her hair.  
  
"Brrr, you know what? We've been standing outside for almost half an hour and I just realized that I'm freezing cold." she said and shivered. She was after all, wearing a tank top. Draco without thinking went and wraped her in his arms, rubbing his hands against her arms, in atempt to warm her. It was nothing personal, just a freindly act.  
  
She smiled and grabed his hands. She turned around, still holding them, so she was facing him now. She was so close, he could still smell the cigarette stink and wrinkled his nose. She noticed this and broke away from him, leaving him rather cold.  
  
"Oops, I almost forgot. Cratise Smelnise!" she said pointing the wand onto herself. A puff of pink smoke seeped out of the tip of her wand, engulfing her in a sweet smell of something Draco couldn't quite describe.  
  
The smoke blew away to leave a nice smelling Hermione stading in front of him, a large grin on her face.  
  
"Never go anywhere after I light my ciggies without my non-smell spell." she said and and started digging in her purse. Draco just stood there, rooted in the spot. God she changed so much, for all I know, she's a completly different person.  
  
"A-ha! My letter from Dumbledore. It says were our rooms are...ninteenth floor, paranoid cow?" she read, and shook her head as if to say, Dumbledore is mad.  
  
"Okay, we have to go up to the nineteenth floor and look for a paranoid cow. That makes perfect sense!" said Draco sarcasticly, walking through the school entrance. He heard Hermione laugh and smiled; he loved that sound.  
  
Draco slowed down, so that Hermione could catch up. They walked together for a while, chatting happily. But by the time they got to the sixth floor, they were exosted.  
  
"Oh Gods, we still have thirteen more floors to go." huffed Hermione, clutching a stich in her side. Draco groaned an leaned back on the wall, breathing through his mouth. After a while of resting the two students made their way up.  
  
They climbed six more fleights of stairs, Hermione collapsed onto the ground. Draco waited for her to rest, but she refused to get off the ground.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you've been down there for almost an hour." whined Draco.  
  
"No! I don't want to get up, this feels nice." she protested, folding her arms over her chest. She looked up at Draco who had a mischevious grin over his lips. Before she could do anything more, Draco scooped her up and swung her onto his back.  
  
Hermione screamed and laughed, shouting for him to put her down, but he had rested long enough and took three steps at a time. Hermione soon became tired and gave up on yelling at him and just rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Before they knew it, they were on the nineteenth floor. Draco finally set her down, and collapsed onto the ground as she had done before. Hermione beamed down on him.  
  
"Thanks for caring me." she said, plopping down next to him.  
  
"No problem, you were surprisingly light." he said patting her back. She laughed.  
  
"That's what you get when your a vegetarian for three years." she said.  
  
"Your a vegetarian? Whoa, first you look different, then I find out you smoke and now your a vegetarian. Your too much." he said pushing the air with his hands.  
  
"Well, now that were here, I guess we should look for a paranoid cow. That should be easy." she said getting up and smoothing the wrinkles away delicatly with her hand. Draco also stood up and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore meant by: Paranoid cow?" he asked just realizing he didn't have a clue.  
  
"Hmm, I suspect it's a portrait, or a nick name for someone." she said thoughtfuly. He nodded and looked both directions. The corridors on both side stretched on and on and didn't seem to have an end.  
  
"Okay, you go left and I go right." he said, "And when we find the cow, we'll send two loud blasts with our wands, if we don't find it, send three blasts." Hermione nodded in agreemeant and took off to the left side corridor. Draco watched her perfect, slim figure get smaller and smaller as she walked farther and farther, until he didn't see her anymore.  
  
He sighed and headed towards the right, thinking about the Griffindor Head girl that had changed over the summer so much. What could have changed her? And what did she mean by "(...) how much shit I've been through (...)" These confusing questions ran through his mind like pack of wolfs, digging and howling until his head ached. He had to find out, he had to.  
  
a /n Wow, that was hell a long! But I hope you enjoyed it. Don't get mad at me! You'll all find out whats up with Mione later in the story, It would be boring if I just told you in the beggining. Aww, come on! You agree with me right? Haha! Anyway, thanks to...  
  
White-Nights: Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chappie out tomorrow as I already have it written. Thanks!  
  
bottle*of*sunshine: Oh god! Thank you sooo much for telling me those spelling mistakes! I feel so foolish...*blush* Thanks for readin!  
  
bblond07: Thankies for reading! 


	4. Different

Chapter four Different  
  
Hermione walked on and on, her legs aching. She was just about to send out three blasts so that Draco knew she hadn't found the cow when something stopped her. A loud and rather ruffled sound came from her left and she was sure it sounded like a 'moo'.  
  
She put her ear to the stone wall and concentrated hard. She heard it again, this time a bit louder. She ran down the corridor, at top speed, stopping every so often to put her ear against the wall. She kept at it for what seemed like hours and the mooing didn't seem to either get louder or quieter.  
  
She was just about to give up again when a tall, blond boy stepped out of nowhere, to stand in front of her. He looked at her for a while, a very queer expression on his face, but quikly relaxed and was replaced by a lets- get-down-to-buisness look.  
  
"Any luck? I didn't get anything." he said looking around him.  
  
"No, not really. I keep hearing a distant mooing from inside the walls but I've been at it for almost an hour and I'm getting nowhere." she said throwing up her arms and letting them fall loosley to her sides, dangling as if they were dead.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Mooing you say? The walls you say? Distant you say?" he said rubbing his chin and putting on a thoughtful look. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes I say." she said leaning onto the wall, but shreiked as she fell backwards. The wall had shifted to reveal a seceret door, hidden to look like the stone, Hogwarts walls. Draco immediatly jumped in after, just in time before the door closed.  
  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and looked wildly around, Draco at her side. They were standing in what looked like a cold dungeon. Torches were hanging around the chamber, casting a ghostly light with there blue flames. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him.  
  
They heard a soft drip drip of water and the howl of wind, rattling the only window wich was high up at the rim of the chamber wall. A nasty smell met their noses, like Nearly Headless Nick's Death day food. A low hooting of an owl was heard from somewhere deep inside the place.  
  
Draco could feel Hermione trembling and he grasped her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She smiled up at him, but looked rather pale.  
  
"Um, were are we?" she whispered.  
  
"No idea, lets see if we can get out." he whispered back and began to examine the wall they had fallen in through. He patted and pushed, kicked and touched, but nothing would get the wall to open. He took out his wand and tried a few spells, but all for nothing.  
  
"Shit! We'll have to see if theres another way out." saying this he took the teriffied girl's hand and pulled her deeper into the dungeon. They walked around the chamber a few times, poking and examining the walls and anything that looked suspicious.  
  
Mooo! Hermione stopped dead. She strained her ears and shut her eyes, trying desperatly to hear it again. Mooo! Hermione's eyes snapped open and she took off running in the opposite direction, pulling Draco behind her. She reached the wall and started touching it everywhere. Draco was looking confused but helped her all the same.  
  
"Rrrr, I don't understand! I heard the mooing again and it was coming from this wall!" she cried exasperatly. She kicked the wall in her frusteration and was surprised to see it melt away to reveal a colorful painting of a meadow full of green grass and a rather depressed looking cow.  
  
Hermione yelled out happily and gave Draco a high five. The cow looked up and when it saw them it immediatly jumped up and gave a teriffied moo. It started running around in circles, mooing like mad.  
  
"Oh God, oh God! You are people!! Stay away from me! Stay away!" the cow bellowed between horrified moos. Hermione and Draco tried desperstly to calm it but the cow just got even more scared. After half an hour of watching the cow run around in cicles, the cow flopped down onto the ground started eating the grass, as if nothing happened.  
  
The two students exchanged strange looks before speaking to the cow.  
  
"Hello, we...are...stu-dents." said Hermione slowly and clearly. The cow looked up and wailed.  
  
"Oh, my dear! You must be Draco and Hermione! Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought that you want to attack me!" the cow apoligized franticly.  
  
"Alright, alright, will you let us in? We are a bit, tired." said Draco calmly. The cow nodded and swung open the portrait. The two seventeen year olds climbed gratefuly through the hole and gasped when seeing the splendid common room.  
  
It was a very big room, each wall was painted a different color: red, green, yellow and black. There was a roaring fire already cackling in the fireplace, sending a warm light across the whole room. There were two arm chairs, green and red. Bean bags and pillows were thrown all over the room, giving it a friendly approach.  
  
There was a big, oak desk at one corner wich held supplies of all sort. (parchment, ink, quills etc.) A giant bookcase was placed in the opposite corner, holding what looked like, every book ever written.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to the red couch, falling into it comfortably. Draco felt like exploring and decided to do so. He noticed that there were two doors on each side of the room. He chose to go through the one on the right. He opened the door to reveal a staircase leading up. He took two steps at a time and was at the top in no time.  
  
There was a hallway that had three doors, one with a Griffindor lion, one with the Slitherin snake and one with a bubble wich he suspected led to the bathroom. He walked through the one with the snake, eager to see how his room would look like.  
  
The room was simple and plain. It looked just like his old dormitaries but with only one bed. His four poster had green covers, pillows and curtains. The window curtains were also green and he noticed that his walls were painted a creamy color of green.  
  
He just noticed that practicly everything in his room was green. The room also held a bookcase, dresser, desk, night table and a balcony. He smiled and walked through the doors leading to the balcony.  
  
He was glad to see that he had a very nice view of the lake, wich glistened in the moonlight. He sighed and wondered what Hermione was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched the blond haired Head boy dissapear through the door. She just had time to see a staircase before the door closed shut. She sighed pushed herself off the armchair. She jumped over all the pillows and made her way to the other door, were she suspected her room would be. She was surprised to see a hallway that had three doors, one with a book on it, one with a pear on it and one with a wizard's hat.  
  
She wondered where theses doors led and decided to find out herself. She first opened the door with the book and was delighted to see that it led to the library. She stood in the doorway watching Madam Pince rumage through books and sleepily put them on the shelf.  
  
Hermione realized that it must be very late. She closed the door quietly and opened the next one. (the one with the pair) She was surprised to be in the school corridor, facing the portrait with the fruit bowl. She smirked and tickled the pear, watching it squirm and wiggle before opening the portrait to reveal a very busy looking kitchen.  
  
The house elves all stoped what they were doing and looked at Hermione. In seconds every elf was curtsying and bowing, running up to her and asking if they may help. Hermione was still not to happy with the way elves are enslaved but she didn't want to let them down, not when she just arrived.  
  
Dobby came over to her and squeaked with joy before jumping up and down.  
  
"Hello Miss! How is miss faring?" he asked with a toothy grin.  
  
"Hello Dobbly, I'm fine thanks. How is your sock collection going?" she said with a warm smile. Dobby, if that were possible, widened his grin. He bent down and pulled up his shorts to reveal about twenty different colored socks, one on top of each other.  
  
Hermione laughed and patted his head.  
  
"Um, do you think you could get me some coffee Dobby?" she asked sweetly. Dobby bowed and hurried off, coming back seconds later caring a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"Thanks Dobby, I'll come visist you some time." she said scrambling through the portrait. The house elves waved and bid her goodbye as she left.  
  
The griffindor girl found herself facing the door she had came from, standing in the hallway. She walked over to the last door, with the wizard's hat. She opened it eargerly and gasped when she saw an empty Great Hall. She smiled. At least they had it close to the Great Hall, everything was pretty close from there. Their common room wasn't exactly close by, if you call the nineteenth floor, close.  
  
She shut the door and walked back to the common room. If her room wasn't there...then it must be in that other door Draco went through. She went up to it and went through it. She saw the staircase and went up it.  
  
When she got to the top, she saw onther three doors. Each had either a snake, lion or a bubble, wich she suspected led to the bathroom. She went through the one with a lion on it and was surprised to see the room looked just like her old dormitary, exept everything was scarlet and red. She decided to visit Draco and see what his room looked like.  
  
She went out of her room and knocked on the door with a snake. She heard a 'come in' and opened the door.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed and reading a book. He smiled when he saw Hermione, even though he knew it was her. Hermione looked around the room and noticed that it was identicle to hers exept it was green. She smiled at Draco and went over to sit on his bed.  
  
"Hey, do you know that we have doors leading to the library, kitchens and the Great Hall?" she said grinning.  
  
"Really? Ah, thats good. At least we won't have to go nineteen floors and back to go to breakfast." he said releived. Hermione stared at him for a minute then looked away.  
  
"Why do you think Dumbledore gave us such a...far away and hidden room? It's like he doesn't want anyone else but us to know were it is." said Hermione, while looking up at the ceiling thoughtfuly. Draco just shrugged and threw his book onto the ground noisely, making Hermione jump.  
  
"Sorry." he said while not looking at her. She nodded and sighed.  
  
"Wow, this is fun." she said sarcasticly and standing up. Draco didn't want her to leave and told her so.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not leaving, just out onto the balcony." she said while digging in her purse. She took out a small, white paper box, wich doubtlessly held her cigarettes.  
  
"Can I borrow a sweater?" she asked while looking around. Draco tossed her his grey over sized sweat shirt. She caught it an hastily pulled it over her head. It looked good on her and Draco suspected that she would look good in anything you give her to wear, even if it were a clown suit.  
  
She thanked him and walked out onto the balcony. Draco watched her take out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, then take out a lighter and light the cigarette. He could not beleive that the Hermione he used to know was now standing in his sweat shirt, on his balcony, smoking. She blew out the smoke slowly and walked around a bit. After a few more minutes he saw her drop the cigarette and stomped on it.  
  
She opened the door and jumped inside. Draco felt the cold air that followed her into the room, flow over his already very cold body. Hermione took off his sweater and held it.  
  
"Sorry, it probably smells. Do you want me to put it out on the balcony?" she asked, holding out her hand as if to take the sweater. Draco definatly didn't want her out there on the cold balcony in nothing but a tank top, she might get sick.  
  
"No, no don't, it's okay." he said quikly. She just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She threw him his sweater.  
  
"Okay, if you want it to smell, fine with me." she said before yawning. She looked at her watch, one o' clock in the morning.  
  
"Oh damn! It's one o' clock in the morning! We really should go to sleep." saying this she, picked up her purse and walked over to the door. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Night Draco." she whispered.  
  
"Night Hermione." he whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n Okay, how was that? I hope you all enjoyed it! I have nothing interesting to say exept: thanks to.  
  
White-Nights: Thanks for reading! I promise to get the next chapter out tomorrow! bblond07: Thanks for agreeing with me! And thanks for reading! 


	5. Neglected Love ache

Chapter Five Neglected love ache  
  
Draco woke to find a stream of sunshine flowing into his room. The lazy hooting of owls and the sweet rustle of leaves in the light breeze was heard. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep in his clothes last night, but he didn't care.  
  
He tried to get up but a peircing pain in his stomach sent him back down onto the bed, massaging his stomach. He looked up at the clock, nine thirty a.m. He could hear the disstant sound of water, and a sweet sound of singing. 'Hermione must be in the shower' he thought.  
  
He listened for a while to the girl's singing when the water stopped. He could hear the shower door slide open and a drip drip of water. A few moments later he heard Hermione open the door and walk into her bedroom.  
  
The pain seemed to ease but it still hurt badly. He tried to think of what could have ate to actually give him a stomach ache. He got up, slowly and catiously, clutching his stomach and made his way to the dresser.  
  
He took out a pair of dark, baggy jeans and an over sized black shirt that said: What are you lookin at butt head? It was one of his favorite shirts. A few seconds later, he heard a knock on his door. He sprang up to open it, but forgetting his pain, fell over to the floor, curled up in pain.  
  
He heard Hermione knock a few times then open the door. She poked her head in, thinking he was still asleep, but seeing that he wasn't in bed she started to look around the room. She saw him lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
She gasped and ran to him, concerned. She pushed him over so that he lay on his back to examine him. He opened his mouth in pain while she did this but lost his voice.  
  
"Draco, Draco! What the hell happened?" asked Hermione seriously and firmly. He just shrugged and scrunched up his face as another wave of pain hit him with great force. Hermione put her arm around him and helped him to his feet.  
  
She slowly and carfuly walked him to his bed, and layed him gently on the bed fluffing his pillow to make it more comfortable. Draco looked at her with a very strange expression on his face. She just looked at him, concern and pain filling her eyes.  
  
"Were does it hurt Draco?" she asked softly. Draco pointed out the spot were it hurt most. Hermione uncertainly reached out her hands and softly began to massage his stomach. Draco closed his eyes, savoring every moment. Hermione smiled as her fingers trailed over his stomach, every touch sent shivers from her finger tips to her feet.  
  
Draco reached out his hand and gently took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Hermione's other hand stopped and instead reached out to brush over his cheek. His other hand covered her hand and he brushed his lips on the inside of her delicate palm. He opened his eyes and stared straight into hers.  
  
"Thank you." he whispered, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"For what?" she said softly. He smiled at her and sighed.  
  
"No ones ever done that to me. That look you gave me, concern and pain, I've never gotten that look from anyone." he said, hurt filling his voice.  
  
My mother always had more important things to do than take care of me, when I was sick or sad, the house elves would take care of me. But none of them did it with love or concern, they just did it because they had to."  
  
Hermione already had tears in her eyes. She leaned over to him and embraced him in a motherly hug. She pressed his head to her chest, smoothing his hair. Draco let out the pain and sorrow that he had been keeping in for God knows how long.  
  
He wraped his arms around her waist and felt the need to be even closer to her. Hermione was more than happy to grant his wish and pulled him closer to her. She knew that he had never been hugged before, at least not like that. He needed it. He needed to fill out the hole in his heart with love and caring that he never had in his childhood.  
  
Hermione began to hum a lullaby while running her fingers through his hair. Draco smiled against her chest allowed his eyes to close. He felt loved, for the first time, he felt the hole in his heart fill out. He expected Hermione to pull away from him, but she didn't. She sat there with Draco wraped motherly into her arms for as long as he needed. Hermione on the other hand, wouldn't mind for him to saty in her arms forever.  
  
She loved that feeling of holding someone, it felt good and just so right. She had been held like this before by her mother, but that was before... Hermione shut her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't want to remind herself of that, not when she was doing something so special to someone, especially someone like Draco.  
  
Draco squirmed and pulled away slowly. He had gratefulness and respect glazing in his eyes, also another feeling...love. He reavhed out and brushed away her tear delicatly, he noticed that at the second he touched her face, she closed her beautiful eyes and smiled. What did this mean?  
  
The answer to that slowly reached up a shaky hand and laced her fingers with his, still keeping his hand on her cheek. She fluttered her eyes open and grinned.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I don't know, it stopped hurting after..." he trailed off, looking into her mezmerizing eyes.  
  
"I guess, the gole inside my heart was reaching an unberable size and you...filled it out with the one thing I never got, love and caring. Thank you Hermione." he said pulled in closer, resting his head on her chest again while she ran her hand through his blond hair.  
  
Hermione already had tears streaming down her face and began to sob quietly. Draco knew it was because she was happy but still...he didn't like when she cried. He began to pull away from her but her hand pressed him to her again, lightly.  
  
"Shh, Draco. I'm alright, it's just...that I'm so glad that you have finally, gotten better." she whispered to him and rested her head ontop of his. My my, I was only going to give him a letter from the headmaster and look what it turned out to, she thought.  
  
"What letter?" asked Draco curiously. Hermione jumped.  
  
"Oh Gods! Did I just say that out loud?" she shreiked. Draco laughed and buried his face in her chest, taking a deep breath then letting it out again. He felt Hermione smooth out his hair and gently rub her thumb against hus neck.  
  
He felt her lean over and pick something up. He tilted his head up a bit to see what she was doing and she had picked up his wand. "Accio letters" she said and caught twp letters that had flown into her hand. Draco shifted so that his head lay on her lap and he could see what she was doing.  
  
She smiled at him and opened one of the letters. She unfolded the green parchment and read out loud.  
  
Dear Miss Granger I didn't have the chance yesterday to inform you of your Head girl duties, as I suspected you very a bit busy. The staff and I have decide that the Heads and prefects should have their own dining table so that they can all bond. You are all from different houses and I expect you to set an example to the younger students that their houses may all be on freindly terms. You and Mr Malfoy are to plan all the balls and after lessons clubs. I would like you two to get started on a inbetween classes club for the students so that they can expand their abbilities and knowledge. I bid you luck and that this year will go by pleasantly.  
  
Albus Dumebledore (headmaster of H.s.o.W.a.W.)  
  
Hermione finished and set down the letter. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back.  
  
"Draco, you do know that lunch already passed and we just spent half the day laying on a bed, hugging." she said enthusiastycly.  
  
"Mhm, I know Hermione." he said ,"And that's what I plan to do for just a bit more." and dug his face into her lap, sighing. Hermione laughed and hit him playfuly on the back, but let him lay there for as long as he liked, she wasn't complaining.  
  
After what seemed like hours, though it was very pleasant, Draco shifted and slowly stood up. Hermione had fallen asleep and her head was tilted to one side. Draco smiled at her and layed her back gently, so that she slept on his bed.  
  
She looked so peaceful and beautiful while she slept, she looked like an angel. He appreciated her and at some point loved her. But it was a different kind of love, it was the kind of love she felt towards Jeff, Ron and Harry. He knew she loved him like that too, after all, she just helped him mend the gap in his heart, and he loved her for that.  
  
Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and shifted. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled upon seeing Draco. The tall blond smiled at her and leaned over her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Go back to sleep Hermione, you must be exsosted." he whispered and she did something he wasn't expecting. She kissed smack on the cheek. To his surprise he blushed and looked away. Hermione giggled and closed her eyes again, no doubt falling asleep again.  
  
Draco looked and feeled something build in his heart, something he never felt before. His heart pumped and he was turning red, something he had never done before. It was just a kiss on the cheek! No big deal...he thought franticly but when her lips touched his skin, he felt shocks run up and down his spine. He wanted more kisses, much more.  
  
a/n So sorry for the uneventful chapter but I needed to put the "Hermione- fills-hole-in-Draco's-heart" thing. It's just so adorable. And the stomach ache is for unknow reasons...probably just to get Hermione closer to him. I personaly don't know. Anyway, thanks to...  
  
Midnight-Dragons aka White-Nights: Glad you thought the cow was funny! Thkans for r/r-ing  
  
sam: Aww, I feel loved...sniff sniff. Thanks!  
  
Shadowwolf2371: Don't worry, Hermione will quit smoking at some point, with Draco's help...Thanks for reading! 


	6. Too much smoke

Chapter six Too much smoke  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself sleeping on Draco's bed. It was already dark outside and she suspected it was almost time for dinner. She stood up and looked around, hoping to see Draco, but he wasn't there. She sighed and walked out of the room.  
  
She ran into her own room so that she could change, as her clothes were wrinkled. She opened up her dresser to find that all of her clothes were already neatly put inside. She knew that it wouldn't be neat soon, as she was a total slob.  
  
The brunnette pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and an orange tank top. She pulled on a blue hoodie and red flip flops. She just pulled her robes over her clothes and let it hang loosly at her sides. She hated wearing these disgusting school robes, they looked all school-y and funeral-y.  
  
She serveyed herself in the mirror and after putting on her baby blue tank top instead of the orange she grabed her bag and headed for the common room. She ran downstairs and looked around, expecting to see a blond head turning to look at her from the armchairs, but she didn't see him.  
  
The Head girl sighed and headed for the door that leads to the Great Hall. She stepped into the hall to find it practicly empty. She looked at the clock and noticed she had come fifteen minutes early, but she felt too much energy flowing in her to be able to sit in her room, after all, she had just slept all day.  
  
Hermione looked around and noticed a placed in the corner of the Hall. It was smaller than the house tables and looked like it seated about, six people. She realized that it must be that table for the prefects and Heads Dumbledore was talking about, well, writing about.  
  
She headed for that table instead and noticed that each chair had a different color. Two of them were bigger than the rest and were scarlet gold and the other silver green. The other four chairs were red, green, black and yellow. Hermione suspected that the big scarlet chair belonged to her and indeed there was a peice of paper on the chair with her name.  
  
She gladly sat down and took out peice of paper and started to write a letter to Jeff. She kept on looking up as more and more students came in for dinner. Ginny, prefect of Griffindor and Padma, Ravenclaw prefect and Hannah, Hufflepuff prefect already came and seated themselves at the table. They all had changed over the years and were looking fine. Ginny had filled out in all the right places but still was pretty short. She had a pretty face and her once flaming red hair was now a soft strawberry.  
  
Padma was taller than Ginny and had curly dark hair that reached to the top of her shoulders, she was a bit big boned but had a nice figure all the same. Hannah had dirty blond hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had a lot of frecles but looked very cute. She was just the right size, not too tall and not too short. All of them, Hermione had to admit, looked very attractive.  
  
Hermione and Ginny hugged as they had became best of freinds a couple years back, and have been ever since. Hermione also got to know Hannah and Padma better and soon all of them were good freinds.  
  
"So Ginny, how are things with Harry? Did you use the 'bend and snatch' thing?" Hermione asked, smiling slyly. Ginny blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No no, I don't see how that is supposed to get a guy to like you. But, I did use the 'throw back hair and smirk' thing." she said and narrowed her eyes and gave a soft meow. Hermione laughed and patted her freind on the back.  
  
"And? What did he do?" urged Hannah eagerly. Ginny looked at her, then at Padma then to Hermione, mysteriously.  
  
"He opened his mouth and and dropped his books!" cried Ginny then burst out laughing. All the girls at the table practicly rolled off their chairs, doubled up in hysterics.  
  
"Hello ladies, may I ask whats so funny?" asked a cool voice behind them. All the girls looked up to see a very handsome, tall guy with dark brown hair standing behind Ginny. Hannah, Ginny and Padma just gaped at him, dreamy looks on their faces while Hermione jumped up to greet him.  
  
"Ah, you must be the Slitherin prefect, am I right?" she asked politly. The man just smiled and kissed her hand. Hermione giggled a bit but didn't blush, she was used to these kind of things as her father always 'introduced' her to her new 'freinds' she would be spending the night with. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yes, you must be Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Mark Hepride, Slytherin prefect at your service." he said and looked her up and down, widening his eyes as he spotted the places he liked. Hermione frowned and sat down again, completly ignoring him. He walked over to his seat wich was inbetween Hannah and Ginny.  
  
"So, am I the only male prefect who will be here?" he asked as he examined Hannah who looked like a red beat by now. Hermione noticed that he was just that kind of guy her father forced her to 'play' with. She hated and depised her father for ever making her do that, but then again...he would have soled her to the first person who asked just to get enough money for...  
  
Hermione gave a soft whimper at the horrid memory, earning herself some strange glances from her freinds. At the moment, two hands put themselves on her shoulders and started to massage them softly. Hermione smiled and relaxed herself.  
  
The massage stopped and a very sexy looking blond guy sat down next to her, a grin on his face.  
  
"I noticed your shoulders were strained. Whats up?" he asked taking the peice of paper with his name from under his bum. Hermione shrugged and looked at the people sitting with her. They all had strange expressions on their faces and were doubtlessly thinking they were a couple.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco then back at them, and Draco understood.  
  
"No no, we are not what you think we are. We're just freinds, no big deal." he said putting his hands up as if to surender. The girls just nodded, still unconvinced and smiled jealously at Hermione. Mark on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear. He must be glad that Draco, of all people would be sitting with him at the prefect table. Draco was actually very popular and most every student wanted to be his freind, even if it was just to be popular as well.  
  
Draco smiled at him crookedly and nodded, as if he showed pity towards him. Mark just waved and gave another of his stupid suave remarks to Padma who giggled and blushed. Hermione snorted and looked at the Head's table.  
  
All the teachers were already sitting and almost all the students were hear. Hermione heard the headmaster call out "liver and onions" and watched as the food appeared on his plate. Hermione grinned and informed her freinds that they could eat now.  
  
One by one they ordered their favorite food, Ginny probably the weirdest dinner of all, mashed potatoes with ketchup and apple sauce, covered with a layer of boiled cabbage. The rest of them just gagged as they watched her dig in hungrily.  
  
Padma ordered tomatoe soup and Hannah, to everyones disgust, boiled brocoli with mustard. Mark ordered a hamburger with onions and Draco ordered chicken. Everyone was staring anxiously at Hermione, curious to see what she would eat. She just smiled, shrugging her shoulders. She thought for a moment then said,"Tuna fish cassarole" and dug into her meal.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Oh shut up Hannah, I know you like Snape." said Draco nudging her in the ribs playfuly. Hannah frowned and folded her arms over her chest. She was just about to say something when Padma interupted.  
  
"Oh no Draco, she doesn't like him she thinks that he is sweet and kind and hansome and sexy and-" she was cut off as Hannah jumped on top of her and started to strangle her. The rest of them cracked up and fell off their chairs.  
  
Ever since their first dinner, Ginny, Padma, Hermione, Hannah, Mark and Draco had become very close freinds. You could say they were a pal group, a pack of buddies that went everywhere together. Draco was happier than he had ever been. He had some real freinds, that he could share his deepest secerets and laugh about the things he never could laugh about. He felt free.  
  
The six freinds were presently in the library, mostly hanging out and goofing around. Draco was sure Hannah had a crush on Snape and was constantly teasing her.  
  
"Oh leave the poor gal alone Draco. I'm sure Proffesor Snape somewhere very, very, very, deep in his soul, he really is a sex god as Hannah had put it." said Mark putting on a simpathetic look and patting his chest.  
  
Hannah looked up from where she was killing Padma, and jumped on Mark instead, grabing his throat. Mark of course, was stronger than Hannah and turned her over and he was now on top of her, her hands pinned to her sides.  
  
Hannah was yelling at the top of her lungs and before she could shout one more swear word at Mark, they found themselves sprawled onto each other in front of the library doors, with a very pissed looking Madam Pince.  
  
She just shook her head one more time and closed the door. The prefects were all laughing at the time and couldn't get up. Hermione though, squeezed out of the heap and brushed herself off.  
  
"Sorry you guys, smoke alert." she said while digging in her purse.  
  
"You know Hermione, I think you should quit smoking." said Ginny, who had Draco's foot on top of her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it isn't that easy." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, I could give you one of my sister's niqutine plasters if you want." said Mark with a muffled voice as his face was somewhere under Padma. Hermione just shook her head and waved before running off down the corridor.  
  
The group started to get to their feet, with alot of 'ouch thats my head you idiot!' and 'hello? Could you get the fuck off my foot?' they were finally standing up and walking in the direction were Hermione ran off to.  
  
They chatted and laughed until they got to the school exit. Draco pushed open the doors and saw Hermione blowing out smoke through her mouth. She looked up and saw them, she immediatly threw her cigarette to the ground and stamped on it.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked casually and went up to them. Ginny pinched her nose and took out her wand. "Critise Smelnise!" she said and pointed it at Hermione who was engolfed in a pink cloud of nice smelling mist.  
  
They could hear her coughing and choking and as the smoke blew away she was clutching her throat and making choking sounds. Draco, Mark and the girls immediatly rushed to her side and patted her on the back, in effort to help her choke out whatever is bothering her.  
  
Hermione's eyes turned white and she collapsed right into Draco's arms. Draco looked shocked and picked her up, sprinting to the infamary. The others followed but quikly fell behind as Draco was way too fast for them.  
  
The very worried Head boy burst into the Hospital wing and ran up to Madam Pomfrey. The nurse gasped and took out her wand, levetating Hermione to the nearest bed. Hermione lay still and motionless, she was pale and was turning a soft shade of purple.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the unconcious girl's mouth and poured in a orange liguid. In an instant Hermione coughed and choked, opening her eyes wide and looking confused. Pomfrey took out a weird machine and stuffed it into Hermione's mouth.  
  
It made a buzzing sound and squeaked. The nurse took it out and pulled out a peice of paper. She shook her head disapprovingly and tsk tsked.  
  
"Miss Granger, I beleive that you have been smoking a tad bit too long. I suspect you used the non-smell spell wich caused too much comotion in your lungs. The spell smoke, beleive it or not, is also not healthy, add that to your cigarette smoke and you might as well be digging your own grave." she said sternly.  
  
Hermione looked ashamed and just nodded. But before she could do anything else the rest of her pals stumbled into the imfamary their chests heaving and were huffing and puffing. They saw Hermione and ran over to her.  
  
"Oh gods Hermione! It was all my fault! I shouldn't used that spell on you." cried Ginny and burst into tears. Mark put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, I would of used the spell anyway and my lungs were a bit too full of gunk to start with." said Hermione soothingly, but caused Ginny to sob even harder.  
  
"Oh Herms, I'll get those niquitine plasters from Ania, Mark's sister." said Padma and started to examing Hermione's arm so she would know were to plaster the niquitine. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. This is not going to be easy...  
  
a/n I was in such a good mood that I thought would upload two chapters instead of one, teehee! I hope you liked it! If I have any spelling mistakes then please tell me, I've been living in Poland for the past couple years and don't have much of an occasion to practice. Anyway, thanks to...wait, I already did the thank you's. Haha! Bye! 


	7. Smoke addict

Chapter Seven Smoke addict  
  
Hermione woke to find a stream of sunlight flowing onto her through the window. She could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling about somwhere. She turned over on her side and laughed as she saw Draco, Ginny, Padma, Hannah and Mark each sleeping on the hospital beds. They all looked tired and snored slightly.  
  
Hermione rested her eyes on Draco who was sleeping on the bed next to hers. He looked so innocent and cute while he slept. She just smiled and watched him sleep, taking in his every feature. How she longed to run her fingers through his blond locks, feel them flow through her fingers.  
  
From a couple beds away, Hermione heard Ginny stirring. She saw a groggy looking strawberry haired girl stand up and walk over to Hermione's bed, sitting on top of Draco. The slytherin woke with a start as his breath was knocked out of him.  
  
Ginny giggled as he turned over on his back, throwing her off of himself. Ginny shoved her bum onto the bed, pushing Draco to the side a bit. Draco groaned and burried his face in the pillow.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. How are you fee...ling." she said trying to stiffle a yawn but gave into it in the middle of a word, making Hermione yawn as well.  
  
"I'm fine, just that bloody nurse won't let me go. I say we sneak out." whispered Hermione, leaning towards Ginny.  
  
"But first we have to wake the others." she said with and evil grin. She walked over to Hannah and leaned over her.  
  
"Aww, she looks so peacful while she sleeps...GET UP HAN!!" she bellowed, making Hannah topple out of bed in surprise. It caused Padma and Mark to wake up as well, but they refused to get up. Hermione winked at Ginny and looked over to the sink. The Weasley girl grinned deviously and winked too.  
  
"Okay, if you want to get up the hard way." said Hermione airily. She got up and filled a glass of water. She spotted her attractive, blond pray and splashed the glass over his head. Draco jumped out of bed, dripping like a wet dog.  
  
His eyes were glassy and startled. He saw Hermione holding the empty glass and grinned.  
  
"You are so going to bloody pay for that!" he said and with that, scooped her up and swung her over his shoulders. Hermione shreiked and hit him, while laughing her head off. The others by now had gotten up to watch Draco throw Hermione up into the air and catching her again.  
  
"What is going on?" shreiked Pomfrey's annoyed voice. She was looking pretty pissed off and her face was pink.  
  
"If you lot can't behave your age then I ask that you all leave!" she said pointing at the door. The freinds were more than happy to do so and they shuffled out of the infamary, sniggering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bacon and eggs." said Padma at breakfast and they all watched as the meal appeared on her plate. They came into the hall late and every student looked up to see six students in very wrinkled clothes and sleepy faces come bursting into the hall, laughing and goofing around.  
  
"Liver and onions." said Hannah and sleepily poked at her food. Mark nudged Ginny in the ribs and looked in the direction of the Griffindor table. Ginny glared at him before turning to look at whatever Mark was pointing at.  
  
Harry was staring at their table all breakfast and smiled sheepishly when Ginny looked at him. The strawberry haired girl waved at him grinning and blew him a kiss. Harry waved at her and sunk in his chair, his forhead bright scarlet.  
  
The prefect's table burst out laughing, each earning a glare from Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Gin, but your future husband is quite shy for his age, don't you think?" wheezed Mark, as he was completly out of breath from laughing.  
  
"Unfortunatly, you have to be shy too. Since none of you will make the first move, nothing's going to come out of this relationship." Hermione said matter of factly. Ginny pouted crossed her arms, looking at them all determedly. (a/n however you spell that?)  
  
"Oh yeah? I swear to you all by the end of the day, Harry will be mine." saying this she stood up and gracfuly strided towards the Griffindor table. She scooted inbetween Neville so that she could sit next to Harry. She gave them one more glance before kissing Harry deeply.  
  
He was a bit startled at first but soon got into the kiss as they furousiously deepened it. The prefects table roared with laughter and started to clap and cheer. So the whole school was claping and cheering, until Harry and Ginny ended up under the table.  
  
Professor Snape and professor McGonagall stood up in attempt to stop this public display of affection, but as far as everyone could tell, Harry and Ginny didn't seem to give a damn about anyone else right now, they just kept doing their thing.  
  
"Well, that went rather well." said Hannah cheerfuly. Hermione was still in shock.  
  
"I didn't know Ginny was capable of such acts." she stated, wide eyed.  
  
"Your telling me." said Draco just as shocked as she was. He noticed that Hermione was breathing rather heavily and she seemed to pale a bit.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked concern filling his voice. Hermione seemed to get another choke attack and shook her head. Draco panicked and put his arm around her, leading her out of the Hall.  
  
Hermione had her face pressed against his chest, still breathing heavily. Draco wanted to take her to the Hospital wing, but something stopped him. He pulled her closer and ran into the invisible door leading to their common room.  
  
Draco led Hermione to the armchair and set her down gently. She put her hand on her chest and breathed long, steady breaths. She closed her eyes and popped them back open. She jumped up and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
Draco followed anxiously and heard her throw things across the rooms. He ran into her bedroom and found her franticly searching through her room. She was throwing all her books off the shelf, rummaging through her trunk, then she threw everything out of her dresser.  
  
She was just about to pull out all her drawers out when Draco grabed her arms in attempt to stop her from destroying her room. She struggled and screamed, kicked and pulled. Draco was shocked, he had never seen anyone act like this.  
  
He let her go and she simply collapsed onto the floor, crying hystericly. She was sobbing loudly and having a hard time breathing. Draco's heart stung with extreme pain as he watched her cry. He hated to see her cry.  
  
He walked over to were she was and embraced her in his arms. She grabed a handful of his shirt and cried into his chest, taking heavy, rapid breaths. When she finally pulled away, she was looking shocked and at the same time, shameful.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, I am so sorry Draco." she said and started to breath heavily again. Draco pulled her into his arms again and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Shh, Hermione, it's all right." he soothed while kissing her head again. He pulled her a bit away from him, but didn't let her go. Just so that he could see her face, wich was red and blothy, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear stained.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked quietly. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and panic. She seemed to ponder if she should tell him or not and just when she decided that she would, she closed her mouth again and looked away.  
  
Draco knew that it would be some while before he found out what bothered her. But he would never rest until he found out. He could tell that this seceret was eating her alive and it probably had something to do when she became sick or dizzy wich she does all the time. He frowned at this thought and promised himself and Hermione that he will help her, no matter what......  
  
a/n I hope you all enjoyed this chappie!! I'm a bit over exited and a iddy bit hyper!! Czesc! Musze cos zjesc! Bo mnie brzuch boli! haha! See what I mean? Im talkinh in Polish!HAHAHAHA!!! Thanks to...  
  
Pola: O Jezu! Naprawde jestes z Polski? Haha! Oczywiscie ze jestes, dlatego napisalas to po Polsku...dzieki za czytanie! Skad znasz angielski? Tak z ciekawosci....  
  
kittykat315: Thanks for reading, yes, I totally agree with you, Draco is a babe. Haha! Thanks!  
  
muah muah! Caluski dla wszystkich! (Polish again) 


	8. Razor hats

Chapter eight Razor Hats  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco with a pleading look. Her eyes showed sorrow and self hatred. Draco couldn't stand her being like this. All he wanted was for her to be happy.  
  
"Hermione, when you're ready to tell me then I'll be waiting." he said and smiled, Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I will tell you Draco, just not right now." she said and put her arm under his.  
  
"Now, why don't we find the others? Maybe Ginny is done making out with Potter." and with that the two went back to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went through the door leading to the Hall but found that it was empty, only a few students left remaining. The Head boy and girl shrugged and headed towards the school exit. They walked out through the doors to find almost the whole school standing outside.  
  
They stared with confused expressions on their faces but soon saw a blond haired girl squeezing through the crowd to get to them.  
  
"Hannah! Whats going on?" asked Draco curiously. Hannah was catching her breath when the rest of the gang came running up to them. They all had happy and exited expressions on their faces and were slowly catching their breath.  
  
"Hurry up and tell us!" said Hermione with an annoyed voice because they were taking so long to get on their nerves.  
  
"Well, the Razor Hats suddenly appeared at the school and are giving out autographs!" cried Ginny happily, the Razor Hats was a very good quiddich team and won every Quiddich World cup for three years in a row, they played for England.  
  
"And, they want a certain two people on their team." said Mark mysteriously. Draco raised his eyebrows questionly. Suddenly a very muscular and handome man parted through the crowd and came right up to the group of pals. He held out his hand for Draco and looked mightly pleased to see him. He reminded everyone of someone really familiar...  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy, I don't think you'll remember me but I am the coach of the Razor Hats." he said with a very familiar voice. Draco smiled and took his hand. The man had a warm spark in his eyes and looked very determand.  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself properly, I am Derick Wood." he said and looked from one face to onto another. Before Padma could stop herself she blurted out "Wow sir, you look exactly like our former Griffindor quiddich captain Oliver." she turned bright red and shut her mouth with a smack. The man smiled even wider.  
  
"Yes, my son Oliver will be taking my place as coach when he is fully trained. I am very proud of him." he said as he swelled with pride. "I've heard some mighty nice things about two people in this school, two seekers to be exact." he said and winked at Draco.  
  
"Well sir, I'm very pleased to meet you." said Draco politly. Mr. Wood nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I am searching for a new seeker, I am between you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. If you two will both agree to try out for my team then I would be very pleased. You will go with me and for two weeks will compete against each other. The person who will be elected the new Razor Hat's seeker will move to were we have practice and drop out of school unless you wish to carry out your education I am sure we can figure out a private teacher."  
  
Draco without hesitation answered right away. "No sir, I think Harry deserves the spot as Razor Hat's seeker." Mr. Wood looked rather taken aback and wouldn't let go that easy.  
  
"Oh but why? You would have a splendid career until you retire! You will get payed a rather high amount-" but he was cut off as Draco spoke.  
  
"Thank you for your generous offer sir, but I prefer quiddich as more of a fun game, not a career. I think Harry would be willing to devote his life to quiddich because he loves it so much. But there is so much oppertunity in my life and I'm still so young. I still want o explore the bounaries of life and find something that I will like"  
  
Derick Wood was left speechless but smiled all the same.  
  
"Yes, I respect your choice and wish you all the luck you need in life." with that he shook his hand one more time and left to go find Harry. The others gawped at him as if he were mad.  
  
"What?" he asked shrugging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat with her head proped up on her hand. It was History of Magic class and she, like everybody else, was bored out of her mind. She was sitting next to Ginny who was staring at Harry dreamily, her eyes out of focus. He also refused the Razor Hat's offer, and for the sweetest, the most romantic reason of all time, for Ginny.  
  
He said he loved her deeply and would never ever leave her. He also early- proposed and said he would propose properly once they were able to get married. (wich meant that when they turn eighteen)  
  
Ginny of course agreed and they kissed and everyone clapped and the Razor Hats left in a rather bad mood as they still didn't have a seeker. Oh well, love is more important.  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny and grinned. He scribbled something on a peice of paper then levetated it over to Ginny's desk while Professor Binns wasn't looking. The note said I love you. Ginny smiled and blew him a kiss wich he caught and she mouthed I love you too.  
  
Hermione smiled at the scene, how she loved it when things turned out so happy. She looked around and saw Pansy staring at Draco who was sitting next to Mark. Draco saw Hermione and winked at her. She smiled and looked in Pansy's direction.  
  
He immediatly looked there too and when he saw Pansy he pretended to throw up on his desk, causing Hermione to giggle. Pansy glared at her and looked away. When Hermione looked up at Draco again he was busy writting something on a peice of parchment.  
  
When Binns wasn't looking he tossed it over to Hermione's desk. She unfolded it quietly and read the note. Aww, look at Strawberry and Potter. How cute isn't it? Hermione laughed and the professor looked up from his sheets and glared at Hermione.  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Granger?" he asked annoyed. To everyones surpries she nodded and stood up.  
  
"Me and everyone else would just like to congratulate Harry Potter and to be Ginny Potter!" she said with a smile and the whole class broke into applause and cheers. Harry and Ginny both turned bright red and kissed each other shortly on the lips. At this the whole class aww-ed and oo-ed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco, closely followed by Harry and Ginny, walked out of proffesor Binn's class and made their way for potions. Draco was still chuckling and Hermione tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
He looked at her and she pointed towards the far corner of the corridor. Draco the moment his eyes layed upon the sight, cracked up and was laughing his head off. Hermione was laughing a bit too but couldn't help but be happy.  
  
There was Ron Weasley who had Lavender pressed up against the wall and was kissing her neck. Lavender had her eyes closed and was moaning soflty, her hands around his neck. Hermione couldn't help but grin, the sight was so sweet that she felt like crying.  
  
Draco then did something strange, he snaked his arm around her waist and started leading her down towards the dungeons. Hermione concluded this was just a friendly act and that she always walked like this with Jeff. After all, they were just freinds.  
  
Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and they walked into the class. This time she sat with Draco and Mark, she in the middle of them. They all took out their books and parchments and were ready for the lesson to begin.  
  
Professor Snape made his usual dramatic entrance as he flung open the door and swept past the students, his robes flying like a super hero's cape. He gave the class one piercing glare as if to tell them the first person to goof off will be force fed poison.  
  
"Today we will be working on the Purpotix potion. Who can tell me what it does?" he said and sneered at Hermione who shot her hand into the air. He pointed at her and she stood up.  
  
She opened her mouth and closed it again. She thought a moment the opened her mouth then closed it.  
  
"Um, I don't know sir." she said blushing. Snape looked furious, he glared at her and if stares could kill, Hermione would be dead by now.  
  
"Then why did you raise your hand?" he practicly shouted.  
  
"From habit." she said simply and the whole class burst out laughing.  
  
"Sit down Miss Granger. Ten points from Griffindor and detention." that shut everyone up. Now Draco and Mark were fuming.  
  
"But professor! That's not fair!" yelled both Mark and Draco.  
  
"QUIET! Twenty points from Griffindor and detention for you two!" he said pointing at the two furious boys. Hermione patted Draco's arm then Mark's in attempt to calm them.  
  
The rest of the lesson went by pretty nastily. The Purpotrix potion turned out to be a Day Dream potion and half the lesson students had dreamy expressions on their faces and were gazing at professor Snape as if he were some sex god.  
  
This made Draco want to gag. He Mark and Hermione only pretended to drink the potion and falsly mimicked dreamy gazes. The bell finally rung and they shuffled out of the dungeon class gratefuly.  
  
"Rrrr, Snape makes me so angry! He's such a bloody prat!" fumed Mark with clenched fists. "I hate him too. The arse hole!" agreed Draco. Hermione grinned at them both, causing them to stare at her weirdly.  
  
"You guys have no idea how strange it is to hear two Slytherins call Snape a bloody prat." she said laughing.  
  
"And arse hole." added Draco making her laugh harder.  
  
At that moment, an owl swooped over their heads, dropping a letter into Hermione's hands. She looked at them, confused. They looked just as clueless as she was. She eagerly unfolded it and read it.  
  
Her face paled and she began to breath heavily. Her eyes darted across the letter as if they were bees.  
  
"Hermione?" the two boys asked concerned. She couldn't hear them, she was drowning, she felt the darkness engolf her. She was falling and falling into the depths of blackness, the letter floating above her head, the horrible words flashing. She fought the darkness, useing all her strength, but failed...  
  
a/n Ahhh! How scary! The next chapter will explain everything. I'll give you a hint: the letter has something to do with her family problems. That's all the hint you get! I'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can, wich is tomorrow! People, get this into your heads, I UPDATE EVERYDAY! I do not keep you in suspence too long! Pleeze please pleeze PLEASE review!!! Thanks to...  
  
Twitch: you'll find out TOMORROW!! See how good I'm being? I like, update everyday! haha!  
  
Hanna-chan: Thanks a bunchie! Sure! If you want, everytime I update I can send you mails.  
  
If anyone wants me to email them when I update, then just tell me!! I'll be more than happy to! Bye bye cutie patuties! Luv yaz all!! 


	9. The truth

Chapter nine The truth  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth girl! Just stay out of this!" shouted Benjamin.  
  
"Dad! Leave mom alone!" cried Hermione, craddling her fallen mother. Elizabeth Granger shoved Hermione away from herself.  
  
"Foolish girl...you are stupid, just like your father." she muttered and earned herself a slap across the face from her husband.  
  
"Say that again bitch and you'll be dead!" he shouted. Hermione was already crying, her knees had given away and she was sobbing uncontrolably in a heap.  
  
"Girl, get up. I have to introduce you to a nice man who will pay daddy a fair amount." he said sharply and grabed her arm and painfully pulled her up. Hermione struggled out of his grip and rubbed her arm. She glared at him through red and puffy eyes.  
  
"No dad! I'm not going to meet anymore men! I'm not going to be some kind of prostitue!" she yelled but got hit in the face and toppled to the ground.  
  
"You are going to sleep with this man and he is going to pay me! Do you understand?" he kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"No...just so you can buy your bloody drugs? Never, and not for any other reason." she mumbled, her stomach aching. Benjamin had just about lost his temper. I'm not even going to describe the beating Hermione Granger had gotten for those very words.  
  
Ding dong. The doorbell rang and Benjamin gave his daughter one last glare and swept off to answer the door. Hermione could hear muffled voices but the darkness already started to engulf her, but she fought, she fought with all her might and she did stay concious.  
  
She saw a pair of snake skin boots appear a and a warm comforting voice. Strong hands pulled her gently to her feet and she heard rather distant yells. She didn't care, those hands that were now hugging her and pressing against a warm, soft body made her feel safe, good...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione fluttered her eyes open to reveal a blurry vision of a light room. As her eyes focused she noticed she was lying in a bed, two or three pillows were stuffed under her head and her neck hurt because it was too high.  
  
She tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed her back down. She looked around and saw a lot of people were sitting around her bed. All of her friends were sitting around her bed, including Draco, Ron and Harry.  
  
She smiled and found it rather painful. She felt cold and felt that her cheeks were wet. She must of been crying, and sweating. Someone yelled out to the nurse and soon Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to her.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger! You are awake!" she said and stuffed a bar of chocolate into her mouth. She chewed it with difficulty and swallowed it a bit too early. She coughed and sputtered, Draco immediatly patted her back.  
  
When she stopped coughing, she was looking at them all, confused.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Suddenly Dumbledore stepped into the picture. He smiled at her and handed her a letter. Everything that she had dreamed and everything she had read came flooding back to her.  
  
She looked at the parchment as if it were a dangerous explosive. Dumbledore looked at her, the familiar twinkle in his eye. She reached out shakily and took the letter catiously. Everyone was staring at her expectingly but this only made her more uncomfortable.  
  
She took one look at the paper and burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrolably and was shaking like mad. Ginny, Hannah, Padma and Lavender all jumped to her side and tried to comfort her but she just didn't seem to want to stop crying.  
  
Draco pushed past them all and held Hermione's hand. He looked at Dumbledore who nodded encouragingly. Draco swallowed hard and looked back at the weeping Hermione. He caressed her cheek gently wich made her stop. She closed her eyes and took in his touch.  
  
When she opened her eyes she didn't see the girl's anxious heads staring at her or Madam Pomfrey shaking her head dissaprovingly. She didn't even see the hospital, just Draco. His warm eyes pierced her and she wanted to be closer to him.  
  
He stood up and pulled her lightly to her feet. He put an arm around her and led her somewhere, she didn't care where, as long as she was with him. Suddenly, the world started to come back in front of her eyes. They were sitting in their common room, in front of a roaring fire.  
  
Draco was looking at her, still holding her hand. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione covered his lips with two of her fingers. He closed his eyes as her hand trailed across his lips then along his jaw line.  
  
He cupped his hand over hers, still keeping it on his face, then he spoke.  
  
"Hermione, I'm here for you. No matter what, I'll always be here." he said and she smiled.  
  
"I know that." she whispered.  
  
"Please, Hermione, tell me what happened." he pleaded. Hermione shut her eyes and shook her head. Draco sighed and pulled her closer, her head on his chest. He ran his fingers though her blue hair. It felt soft and warm against his hand.  
  
Hermione nodded against his chest and pulled away slightly.  
  
"Alright Draco. I'll tell you." she said quietly. Draco smiled with a nod.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I will never push you away. Never." he said and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Hermione took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
"About three years ago, things in my once perfect and safe family began to change. It all started when my father lost his job. He really loved his job and was completly depressed by the fact that he lost it. He thought, that if he wasn't happy, then no one in the family should. He started to go to night clubs and bars and would come back drunk. He would beat my mother and when I tried to stop him, I would just get hit as well.  
  
"My mother also got depressed and would yell at me if I tried to help her. She still loved my father, even though he did these things to us. One night, my father came back from a night club "high". He had met a drug dealer and was sold some kind of weed. That was when the hell really started.  
  
Whenever he was High he wouldn't even know what he was doing. He would say things he did, name the women he slept with, the beers he drunk, anything that he could think of. My mother of course, started to do drugs as well and all was lost.  
  
Once we ran out of money, my father would sell me to men for the night for either money or drugs. I always put up a fight because I never wanted to sleep with some perverted men I didn't even know but I would just get beaten.  
  
My father began to have 'fun' with me and I just wanted to die on the spot. I was just about to commit suicide when I heard my mother scream. Since I wasn't around my father decided on beating my mother instead.  
  
I ran to my mother but she just pushed me away. My father gave me such a beating that night, I thought I would die for sure, but someone saved me. It was Jeff. He rescued me and had become my best friend. Whenever my parents were drunk or high I would go to Jeff and my friends and they would comfort me as we all had very similar families.  
  
Jeff's father was a drug dealer and was caught by the police when Jeff was six. He was killed in the struggle. All of my friends were either punks or freaks but I loved them all. They went with me to town to do me make over, everything I always wanted, the way I wanted to look had come true with just a few days with my friends.  
  
They accepted me like I was and loved me for it. We had hard times forgetting about the horrible nights with our family's. I wasn't the only one who had numerous beatings from my father. So we began to smoke.It was the only way to keep being sane. In two years time my whole neighborhood turned into a getto. Not one family didn't have drug problems.  
  
My parents realized that they are going to die and stopped living. They sat down at the kitched table four months ago and they still are sitting there. I guess they don't see the point of living on. But...I cant h-help but think that it's all m-my fault! It's because of me they are like this!"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and she cried harder. He kissed the top of his head lightly, wanting to make her happy more than anything. But suddenly, he remembered something.  
  
"Hermione, why do you sometimes get sick or dizzy?" he asked seriously. Hermione looked at him, surprised. Her face hardened and she looked away.  
  
"When both my parents started to do drugs, I...started stealing w-weed from their drawer." she said with self loathing. Draco gave her a look that obviously urged her to go on.  
  
"I s-stopped doing them a couple weeks ago b-but...it's not that easy. I already got addicted. And the side effects were dizziness, nasea and um, whatever it's called, twichiness." she said and more tears streamed down her cheek. She whiped them away and relxed her face.  
  
"Herms, you can cry if you want to, I'm not stopping you." he said and gently ran a finger down her cheek. She shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I haven't cried like that for awhile now. At least not since..." she trailed off and looked up at Draco again.  
  
"Oh yeah Mione, what the hell was that about when you started breathing heavily and started destroying your room?" he asked curiously as well as anxiously. She seemed to slowly swallow his question, as if it were hard to recall what he had reminded her of.  
  
"Well, I...kinda, needed my, um, pack." she said the last word in a whisper. The blond looked at her questionly. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
  
"My drugs." she said with self hatred. Draco widened his eyes at those words, he had no idea Hermione was so deeply involved in these bloody muggle weed. Why the hell did muggles make this if it was so bad for them?  
  
"That is the question." she said with a smirk. Draco looked shocked.  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked. Hermione laughed. Ah, finally. Music for Draco's ears.  
  
"I always thought your eyes are easy to read off emotions." she said," and you looked confused a shocked, wich could mean alot of things but I knew it was ablout why the hell muggles made such a thing if it were so bad for them?" she said leaving a completly speechless Draco.  
  
"One thing is for sure." he said and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to let you go back to drugs Hermione. Never." he said and she smiled against his chest. She felt loved and cared for, she could get used to this feeling.  
  
a/n Okay......that was a very strange chapter. I might say it was a bit creepy...but at least you know whats up with Hermione now! I might make the pal group as in Mione Draco Padma Hannah Mark and Ginny go their seperate ways, so that Herms and Drake could work on their relationship. Ooops! Forget I said that! I didn't say anything! *change of subject* Hrmrm, anyway, thanks to...  
  
Midnight-Dragons: Oof, I was worried for a minute!! Thankies or reading!!  
  
Hatokirei: Oh don't we all!! But they make the storie more interesting don't they? Haha!! Thanks!!  
  
Shadowwolf2371: I'm glad you think that way because that is exactly right!  
  
mailbox: Wow, thanks alot!  
  
Belle: Thanks I'm glad to hear that!!  
  
Thank you to all!! I luv you guys with all my heart!! I'm sorry to the people that I promised to e-mail when I update but Yahoo is being an ass and telling my password is invalid...I'll figure it out though! xoxoxoxoxoxoxox buGspooKy 


	10. The Clubs

Chapter ten The Clubs  
  
For the past few days, Draco has been keeping a close watch on Hermione. Whenever she had the urge to go for her pack as she called it, he would hold her tight until it passed. With Draco's help she knew she would drop drugs and become normal again. She even liked the attention she got from her friends.  
  
"Hermione, you should eat." urged Mark as they sat at their regular prefect's table at lunch. Hermione poked at her veggies as she was a vegetarian. Ginny, Padma and Hannah were looking at her, worried.  
  
"I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me! Will you stop acting as if you are at my death bed?" she said angrily. They relaxed a bit and went on eating. Hermione stabbed a few carrots but they kept sliding off her fork. In her frustration she picked up a few carrots with her fingers and stuffed them into her mouth. Everyone laughed as she tried to swallow but ended up being patted by on the back by Draco.  
  
She picked up her goblet and took a big gulp. She felt the food wash down her throat and she felt relieved. Soon they stopped treating Hermione as if she were going to drop dead any second, it was just like always.  
  
They laughed and had fun as they slowly ate through their meals. The hall became quiet when Dumbledore stood up for unknown reasons. He raised his hand to get everyones attention. He beamed down on them all before clearing his throat and speaking.  
  
"My dear students! I would like to announce that the rest of the days lessons shall be canceled." an uproar of cheers " I would also like to tell you the reason." the hall became quiet "As you may know, the Head boy and girl, as well as the prefects have made an after lessons program for you all. I announce that today will be when everyone may sign to wich ever club they wish and will be trying out!" he said happily and the hall once again clapped and cheered.  
  
All exept the prefects table. On the contrary, they had tured pale and their eyes grew wide. Oh no! They had completly forgotten to make inbetween lessons clubs! They didn't waist anytime, they still had an hour before the students come to sign up for the clubs.  
  
They ran to the library and franticly tried to think of something. They were all shouting and talking at once. Hermione tried to take charge but they just ignored her. She raised her voice but still, they ignored her. Until she ended up standing on the table bellowing her gut out.  
  
"Bloody hell! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" she screamed. That shut them up alright. She took a calming breath and began her speech.  
  
"Okay, we need to this smart and quik." she said, still standing on the table. "Me, and Ginny will stay here and make up ideas. Then Padma and Hannah will make sign up forms. Mark will run around the school hanging the forms. Draco will be getting the stuff ready. Once we all finish we'll go outside or wherever and set it up. Kay?" Everyone nodded in agreement and set to work.  
  
But one problem.  
  
"Oh for gods sake, will someone find Ginny?" cried Hermione exasperatly.  
  
"Theres no time! We already lost half an hour!" said Hannah. With that everyone set to work. Draco took Ginny's place and he had to work extra fast. They took out a piece of parchment and jot down ideas.  
  
"How about, quidditch club!" sujested Hermione. Draco looked thoughtful and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I could be from that one! First to third year!" he said and Hermione wrote that down.  
  
"Hmm, I know! Study club! You could be from that! We can help people with their homwork and stuff" said Draco, Hermione's eyes grew with exitment.  
  
"That's brilliant!" she cried and jot that down.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hannah, hurry up and write it down!" cried Padma while Hannah struggled with her spelling.  
  
"How do you write 'quidditch'?" she asked. Padma moaned, frusterated.  
  
"Just write it how you think it's supposed to be written!" she shouted.  
  
A while later...  
  
Huff huff. Mark jogged down the corridors hanging sign up forms. He already did twenty corridors and he was egsosted. He pinned the last form up and ran to get to the others.  
  
At that time...  
  
Draco was hauling out some broomsticks and poles, balls and clubs. There was a huge pile of other things waiting to be put away and he still didn't get his club set out yet. He whiped the sweat from his forehead and continued to haul the stuff out onto the feild.  
  
As all these things were going on, Hermione was...  
  
Hermione brought a bunch of bean bags and pillows from her and Draco's common room and set up a little study corner at the back of the library. She had the easiest job and she lazily set out all the quills and parchment ontop of desks and tables.  
  
A few moments later the rest of the them came shuffling into the library, looking tired and irritated. Hermione looked at her watch and informd them that they still had five minutes. She clased her hands together happily.  
  
"That went rather well, don't you think?" she said enthusiasticly. They moaned and flopped down onto the bean bags.  
  
"Um, sorry to disturb you but, did you guys set up your clubs?" Hermione asked quietly. They all gasped and ran out of the library, probably to set up their clubs. hermione laughed and sat down next to Draco. He smiled and put a friendly arm around her...or was it just friendly?  
  
Hermione snuggled in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt warm and safe with him. She loved the feeling of being alone with him, wraped in his arms. Draco pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head.  
  
He loved the feeling of her warm, soft body against his. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed. The soft beating of her heart. He loved it all. Suddenly, he got a very good idea.  
  
"Hey Mione?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Mhm." she murmured.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. She shifted in her seat and turned around to face him, a large grin on her face.  
  
"Damn! I thought you would never ask!" she said and hugged him around the neck. He also grinned, that was easier than he thought it would be.  
  
A loud bell was heard and they could tell that the students were all shuffling out of their common rooms to sign themselves up for a club. Draco gave Hermione a peck on the cheek before heading for the quidditch field.  
  
Hermione was still smiling. 'Draco Malfoy just asked me on a date' she thought to herself dreamily. Soon some students made their way towards the library and walked in noisely. They sat on the bean bags and waited for everyone to arrive.  
  
They were mostly third and fourth years and a couple of second. Hermione handed them parchment and quills and began. But her head was somwhere complety else...with a certain tall, sexy blond guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco knew he would have the most kids at his club as young boys loved qudditch. He realized that old boys loved quidditch too but, that's not the point. He watched as a group of second years filed out onto the field.  
  
They came trotting over as sonn as they saw Draco standing there. More students came afterward and Draco had to send them for more brooms. Once eneryone had come, they practiced flying and throwing the quaffle to each other.  
  
But Draco wasn't even paying attention to the game. His mind was somwere else...with a certain pretty, attractive blue haired girl. he couldn't wait for their date. He had to think of somewhere perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others didn't have dates to clog their minds. They were having a good time at their clubs and weren't thinking about anything else. Hannah's club was a muggle games club. She would play games with students from first year all the way to seventh year so she had alot of people in her group. First they would play pin the tail on the donkey wich seemed to facinate students.  
  
Padma had a countercurse club. They would practice all the countercurses of all the spells they could think of. She thought it would come handy in life, though most of the students were too young for some spells and were stuck. Then three people had to do the countercurse at once, and properly.  
  
Mark had a magic art class. The club didn't seem to fit him but he was really good at magic art. Most girls just came to gawp at him, but he didn't mind. Magic art was simply making art with magic. They would make clay pots using their wands and with a simple swish they were able to paint masterpieceses.  
  
Only Ginny seemed to dissapear mysteriously, with Harry. It was painfully obvious to what they were up to, probably still quenching Ginny's need of attention.  
  
But this worried no one as everyone was occupied with something, espeacially Draco and Hermione they after all, had to plan their date.  
  
a/n Aww, I liked that chapter. Sorry if I kinda changed my writing style a bit, but I like it this way. Haha! I hope the "meanwhile..." "at the time..." "a while later" things didn't bother you too much, haha! I think they'er cute! Little comic book thingy. Anyway, thanks to...  
  
Belle: Your wish is my command! Of course I'll make them stay together!! Just maybe give them a bit more privacy...Haha! Thanks a bunch!  
  
destiny: Ahh, don't we all? Haha!! Thanks a lotz!!  
  
Luv you peoplz sooooooooooooooo much! I could just eat you all up! (if I had that possibility) Bye! ~~~buGspooKy 


	11. Snuggles and Cuddles

Chapter eleven Snuggles and Cuddles  
  
Hermione long after the her club ended stayed back in the library and decided to catch up on her work, but found it rather difficult as her mind was somewhere completly else.... She threw 'Hogwarts, a history' onto the table in frusteration. She had been re-reading a particular paragraph for the past hour. This was no use, she had to get some girl talk.  
  
The Head girl rushed out of the library, packing her bag as she went. She ran as fast as she could to Griffindor tower and muttered the password. She climbed in through the passage way and was pleased to see Ginny, snuggling into Harry's side in front of a roaring fire.  
  
Her head was resting on his shoulder and Harry was absentmindely stroking her arm with his thumb. The sight of the two love birds was so sweet that Hermione just stood there, a large smile on her face and sighed dreamily.  
  
The two heads shot in her direction and were a bit taken aback seeing her standing there, a dreamy expression on her face, gawping at the wierdly. Hermione snapped out of her trance and scooted inbetween them, snuggling into the sofa.  
  
"Hey! Whats up Hermione?!" protested Harry as she put one arm around his neck and the other around Ginny, in a friendly way. She pulled their heads closer and gave them a devilish smile.  
  
"I need date advice guys." she said and they 'aahhed' in understanding. She let go of their necks and sat back, looking at them expectantly. Ginny nudged her in the ribs and raised her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"So, with who Herms?" she said with a delighted smirk. Hermione gave Ginny a grin then turned to Harry.  
  
"Draco." she said in a whisper. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and patted her on the back.  
  
"Congrats Herms! You just got the second most hottest guy in the school." she said eyeing Harry saying the word second long and clear. Harry blushed.  
  
"Guys! I need help! What will I say? What will I wear? How should I act? How to eat my food or not slurp my soup! Do I pour it in my mouth or do I stuff the whole spoon?" she blurted out very fast but was cut off as Harry had put his whole hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Hermione, we'll help you. Trust us, this date will be the best date you've ever been on." said Harry reasuringly, while taking his hand off her mouth. She smiled at him.  
  
"I bet it will be, with your guys help." she said and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. Suddenly, Harry stood up and hauled Hermione off the sofa, she landed on the ground with a thump and pouted at Harry.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she cried and rubbed her bum in pain.  
  
"Well, for starters, your head was on MY girlfriend. Secondly, if you want to get ready for your date, don't wait!" he said and pulled her roughly to her feet. Hermione glared at him and swept past him and crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
What ass hole! Treating her like a raggedy Anne. She was furious and probably had a nice new bruise on her bum. She stomped all the way to the seventh floor when she realized that she would have to go all the way to the nineteenth floor and search for the seceret entrance.  
  
She and Draco only went to their common roon this way once. All the other time they used the secert doors. She swore under her breath and headed back down again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco slumped back to the school, his head throbing. He really grew to love those kids, he didn't even know he was capable of loving little pip squeaks like them, but they were just so stupid and helpless, they just were so cute!  
  
He had taught them how to fly, throw, beat, chase and even do tricks in the air. They were all exited and you could tell that they really liked Draco. Though the whole time he couldn't help but think about his date with Hermione.  
  
He felt a strange sense of exitment and was smiling at just the thought. He came back to the school, his back and head were aching and he felt sore. His muscles were strained and felt he needed a warm, relaxing bath.  
  
The slytherin came up to the hidden door, expecting to find Hermione cuddled up by the fire, reading a book, but was surprised to she wasn't there. He sighed and fell into the chair. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He didn't even notice the door open and a blue haired witch come into the common room.  
  
Hermione saw him sitting on a chair. He looked tired and sore, but just so adorable! She crept up behind him and slid her hands down his shoulders, giving him a massage. She felt Draco's muscles relax and he moaned with pleasure.  
  
Hermione smiled and slid her hands a bit lower, to his chest. Draco smirked, her devilish side was taking her over obviously, and slipped his hands over hers. He pulled them even lower so that Hermione was forced to bend over, her chin on his shoulder.  
  
She gently took her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, still standing behind the couch he was sitting in.  
  
"Aww, missed me?" he asked teaseingly. He felt Hermione nod and he pulled her closer. She wriggled out of his grip and walked around the couch to face him. He was looking a bit hurt but that expression dissepeared as she snuggled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that, but my arms were suffering from blood loss." she said and cuddled into him more. He pulled an arm around her and they were cozily sitting on the couch infront of the fire. They were both very happy that they would be a couple soon.  
  
"So, how was your club thingy?" she asked curiously and partly because she wanted to start a converation.  
  
"Well, I really do love kids and it was alot of fun hanging with them." he said casually. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, you never striked me as a kid loving type." she admitted. Draco laughed softly.  
  
"Anyway, we learned how to do tricks in the air and stuff. They're just so stupid and helpless, you've gotta love them." he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"You've got a point there. Aahh, I had the most boring time! I can't believe how stupid one person could be! I practicly DID their homework, not help them." she said with an annoyed voice. Draco smiled and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Hey Mione, how about I pick you up on Saturday, at seven o' clock?" he asked uncertainly. Hermione grinned, she had momentarily forgotten about their date.  
  
"That sounds perfect." she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and felt his cheeks burn. Hermione laughed and nuzzeled her nose over his cheek. At this he smiled.  
  
"Oh god, I have never I mean NEVER blushed because a girl kissed me before." he said bewildered. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"And I never I mean NEVER felt that good kissing a guy just on the cheek before." she said and pecked him on the cheek again. Draco thought this was a perfect moment for him to make the move and kiss her on the lips, but he wasn't sure how she would react and he didn't want to ruin their first kiss with a stupid move.  
  
Hermione got up and stretched. She then just stood there, staring at him with a large smile on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked feeling uneasy.  
  
"Well, I still can't beleive that me as in Hermione Granger is actually going out with thee, Draco Malfoy." she said and Draco laughed.  
  
"I mean, a couple of years ago we couldn't even stand each others presents and now, were all snuggling and cuddling." she said with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Scary." he agreed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Hermione looked around and had the familiar urge to light herself a cigarette. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked while standing up. Hermione shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Drcao's arms slide around her, keeping her from going off and lighting. Her urge didn't ease and she was practicly screaming. It was like a never ceasing thirst that she just had to quench.  
  
Draco caressed a finger gently over her cheek, making her flutter her eyes open. The urge to go light a ciggarette fadded as she got lost in those silver-grey eyes. He was just about to close gap between their lips when the common room burst open and a bunch of tired looking students stumbled inside.  
  
Hannah, Padma, Mark, Ginny, Harry and to Hermione's surprise, Ron. Hermione and Draco pulled away before they noticed and sat down on the sofa again. Ever since the group had met, they had been coming into their common room as if it were their own.  
  
They all shared it and were glad. That way they got loads of privacy and had the whole place to themselves. But at that moment, they all looked exausted and fell into bean bags and couchs.  
  
Hermione began to talk when she realized that as soon as they fell into seats, they fell asleep. She giggled to herself and went pulled out a few blankets from the closet.  
  
She covered Padma, Hannah and Mark and let them snooze on. Ginny and Harry were still there, with Harry's arm around her waist. They grinned at them and bid them goodnight.  
  
Draco and Hermione were left alone. Draco spoke first.  
  
"Um, do we just leave them here? Or should we wake them up?" he asked.  
  
"Let's leave them. They had exhausting days and deserve a nice long rest." she said with a smile. The Head girl walked swifly past him, purpesly (sp?) brushing against his side.  
  
Draco grinned and followed her upstairs...  
  
a/n Oooh wonder what they're up to!! Haha! Sorry for the uneventful chapter but I just had to put that one in. Anyway, I have nothing to say exept: thanks to...  
  
Shadowwolf2371: I think you already know what they were doing. Janitor's closet indead, lol. Thanks for liking it!!  
  
Li-chan: Oh my god! I forgot about that letter! Yes, that's actually what I meant for it to say! You are such a smart girl!! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Belle: Thanks for reading!! And fix your keyboard!!! haha!  
  
mailbox: *blushes* thanks a lot. Yes that's what I'm trying to focus on, regular teen problems and stuff. Thanxs for liking it!!  
  
*smooch smooch* I luv ya all! Don't you forget that!! ~~~buGspooKy 


	12. Gone!

Chapter tewlve Gone!  
  
Draco followed Hermione to their rooms and watched her smile at him before dissapearing into her room. He didn't know what she wanted him to do so he just stood there, staring after her. An annoyed blue haired head poked out from the doorway.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" she said with a grin. Draco smirked and went into the room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, a look of malice on her face. Draco chuckled and went over to sit beside her.  
  
"You know what? I think you have a bad influenece on me." he said and she she laughed.  
  
"Who said I got that from you?" she said with mock out rage. Draco leaned over, resting his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the familiar feeling of it sliding though her fingers.  
  
"You know what? I'm hungry. Lets get something to eat." she said suddenly. Draco pulled away to look at her.  
  
"Hermione, you are aware that it is like, two in the morning arent you?" he said seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes, and grinned.  
  
"So? Is that a problem?" she asked as if it were obvious. Draco picked himself up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Sure, if you're really that hungry." and the two headed down stairs, but as Hermione neared the kitchen door, she tripped over something and came crashing into the darkness. All the light turned off and at least six different voices were shouting in panick.  
  
"Ow! Who the hell fell on me?" cried Hannah.  
  
"Ouch! Will you watch it?! That's my head not the couch!" said someone.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think you are aware that your foot is on my nose do you?"  
  
"What?! Thats not MY foot, thats Padma's!"  
  
"Who? What? Where? How? Who said my name?"  
  
"Oh Padma, will you shut up? *wack*"  
  
"Argh! What the fuck did you do that for?"  
  
"Oh sorry Mark, I thought you were Padma."  
  
"Alright, everyone SHUT UP!" bellowed hermione, making them all shut up. She lit the lights to see everyone on top of each other in a large heap. It seems Hermione had trodden on Hannah and she jumped up onto Mark then awoke Padma by sitting on her, or something like that.  
  
Hermione rushed over to them and untangled them. After alot more shouting and pushing, they were all standing seperatly on the ground. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well you guys can sleep here if you like, if Filch catches you after dark then he'll have your heads on sticks before you can say 'smoke'." said Hermione firmly and rushed over to the kitchen door.  
  
She opened it and was surprised to see it completly empty. It was dark and empty to be exact. Not one house elf was around, not even Winky who always sat by the fire, wich was burned out and cold looking.  
  
This was strange, where were all the house elves? What could have happened? Hermione shrugged and walked around the kitchen. looking for something to eat. She found a cupboard and saw lots of jars filled with peaches and apple sauce. She took out a jar of cherries and took them back into the room.  
  
She walked into the room and almost dropped the jar. No one was there! First the house elves, now all her friends! She dropped the jar onto an arm chair and ran around the whole comon room and dorms, in search of her friends, but didn't find them.  
  
She began to panick, she started to breath heavily as her knees gave away and she slidded to the floor. Out of the shadows of the dark corner of the comon room, a evil looking red head watched his prey, heaving on the ground.  
  
He stepped closer, catiously, and slowly. He reached the crying firl and smelled her fraguant hair before slamming her brutaly into the ground....  
  
a/n Ahhhh! I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner it's just that I was really busy with work and my parents said that I spend way too much time in front of the computer and less time doing my school work, wich is a LIE. They only let my stay on the computer TWO hours! I mean, come on! You guys have to understand me! Please do forgive me if I don't update EVERYDAY, you understand don't you??? Aww, thanks, I knew you would! I am sooo sorry for the really short chapter AND cliffhanger, I am so evil, I scare myself! 


	13. Where is Hermione?

Chapter thirteen Where is Hermione?  
  
Hermione tried to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. A hand grabed her around the neck, squeezing the air out of her. She started choking and sputtering, the hand just tightened around her neck. Her lungs were screaming for air, tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't see, the world was turning black.  
  
She felt the hand loosen it's grip around her neck, but she couldn't move. She felt a cold body press against hers, next thing she knew, a piercing pain surged through her body, sending out a desperate sob from the depths of her throat, but before she could do anything else, the world went black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting on the cold, wet ground of the dungeon, his arms folded over his chest. They were sitting in the common room and when Hermione went to the kitchen, a strange force hit them and sent them brutaly spinning, they got dizzy and sick and when it stopped spinning, they were in a dark, wet and cold dungeon.  
  
For what seemed like hours they shouted for help and tried to get out, but all was for nothing. The others were sitting around, not doing anything to help the situation. Draco on the other hand, was thinking back, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
A twang of panic and worry hit him like a hammer. Hermione was not with him, she was alone there, she wasn't safe. He got up and took out his wand witch he carried everywhere with him.  
  
And with the love and care he had in his heart, the curse was so strong that it broke a giant hole in the dungeon wall. The girls screamed as the bits of rocks and dust came falling down on them, like angry bees on a bear who stole their hunny.  
  
Draco and Mark helped the girls up and they all rushed out. They were somewhere in the school were they had never been before, it was dark and cold. The two boys hugged the girls to them and they made their way through the winding paths.  
  
They were in a maze, cold and darkness met them in every corner. They blindly stumbled through the passageways, not daring to take saperate paths, for fear of getting lost. Draco, getting very frusterated, stopped abrubtly and in his rage, punched the wall with all his might.  
  
A tricle of blood dripped from his fist. Padma whimpered as she saw him, she ripped a piece of her robes and tied it around his fists. He gave her a weak smile wich she returned even weaker.  
  
Draco leaned back and found himself flying backwards, he grabed the others and pulled him in with him. They found themselves in another cold and wet dungeon, but this one seemed familar...  
  
It had a few torches casting a ghostly light over them. The only window was up high by the rim of the wall. Draco gasped and ran with all his might to the wall on the far right side. He took out his wand and touched it, they all watched it melt away to reveal a painting of a green pasture, holding a sleeeping cow.  
  
Draco cried out with joy and the others cheered, though they had no idea what this painting meant. The cow, at the noise, woke up and seeing Draco, flung open. The others 'ahhhed' in understanding and they crawled through the portrait.  
  
They gasped at what they saw lying on the ground, Hannah burst out crying and Draco fell to his knees, sobing...  
  
a/n Oh my god, I am soo sorry for this really short chapter and cliffhanger but my mom is at the store right now and I'm rushing like hell to write this. Oh fuck! She's here! Oh shit, forgive me if I don't do the thank you's I'll do that at the next chappie wich I promise to get out ASAP. Okay I g2g, see ya. 


	14. You Are My Life

a/n Yaaaay! Finally got out this chapter! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long, but my parents went to Krakow (Krakuv) this morning and they'll be gone till tomorow. (smells like a party eh?) And I've gots the whhooollee house to myself! And loooots of time to write fanfics!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter fourteen You Are My Life  
  
Draco fell to his knees, sobbing at into his brunnett's hair. They had found Hermione, laying in a bloody pudle on the floor. She looked pale and a look of terror upon her milky face. Mark, the only one not breaking down, went and checked for her pulse. She had one! Though not strong.  
  
Draco slapped himself across the face, balancing his emotions, though he still felt great sorrow. He scooped up his beautiful angel into his muscular arms and carried her to the hospital wing. The girls were in to much shock and were crying hystericly, their legs to weak for even standing up.  
  
Draco looked down at his almost dead princess. She looked so beautiful, so sad, like a slain unicorn. Her beauty shown bright as a torch of light amongst darkness and evil. She was like a sleeping Emperess of angels, sleeping peacfully and shining bright in the lands of hell, bring good to all that is bad, shining light to all that is dark, healing things that are wounded.  
  
Draco, at that moment, realized that he could not live without her, he would be nothing. Like a bird without the wind under his wings, nothing to lift him when he flew. Like a bow without an arrow, nothing to help him get the things that he couldn't get alone. Like a boat without sails, nothing urging him on to do great things.  
  
He quikened his pace and soon burst through the infimary doors, a startled nurse running up to them. Madam Pomfey took one look at them and gave a silent scream. She took Hermione from the Slytherin and placed her on one of the beds.  
  
The Griffindor girl lay limply on the matress, not moving. draco rushed over to her and he saw that she had already stained the covers in her blood. He saw that his shirt was red and his hands too. This made him think.  
  
Mudblood blood. Before he would have been shreiking in digust at having this filthy blood on him, but now, this blood was something so incredible, he couldn't explain it. It was the blood of his beloved angel.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was already healing Hermione, she had lost alot of blood. She had bags of blood stored away and soon came back with one. She gave Hermione the amount of blood needed for her to be balanced and as soon as her eyes started to flutter open, she stuffed a bottle into her mouth, spilling the potion.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide and she looked terified at everything. Pomfrey pulled away and Hermione was sobbing, huddled up into a ball, eyes wide and she was whimpering, like a child that had been beaten. Tears were streaming down her face, her mouth was twisting into snarled smirks, then dropping and whimpering some more.  
  
Draco was horrified. He knew these actions, he had seen them many times before. When he was forced to go to Death Eater meetings with his father, the men would torture women, mudblood women.  
  
Draco already knew what happened to her, and he knew he could do nothing. His heart was yammering in pain and sorrow, something he had never felt before, a mixture of such rage, he felt like murdering Pomfrey in a bloody and painful stabbing just for looking at his precious brunnette.  
  
He controled himself and swept out of the infimary leavin his poor girl with a very confused nurse. Draco swept through the schools, not knowing what to do with himself. He wanted to murder everyone in his path, right on the spot.  
  
He swore that the person that did this to Hermione will pay, oh they will pay...  
  
a/n I'm sorry for the really short chapter but wasn't the 'bird without wind' or 'boat without sails' romantic? And are you guys a bit confused by what happened to Mione? If you are then you'll find out in the next chappie wich will be loooong because my parents will be gone gone gone!! Wooo hoooo!! Thanks for reading! Bye! buGspooKy 


	15. Take Care

a/n I'm so sorry you guys for not updating so long, I was just really busy. I'll try to make this chapter long and interesting, it's the least I can do for keeping you all in suspense. Okay, enough of my babbling and ranting, the show must go on! So on with the show!  
  
Chapter Fifteen Take Care  
  
Hermione woke with a start, she gasped and was breathing heavily. She looked franticly around, but found herself safe from danger. She breathed out a long, raged breath, trying to calm herself. She snuggled into her covers, pulling them closely to her.  
  
She shut her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She saw an image, a smudge of red. Red? What does red have to do with the picture? She suddenly felt sick. What if the red was...? Hermione shrugged it away, it wasn't blood, it was something else...hair? Yes, it was moving, it must be hair.  
  
What has red hair? Crookshanks? No, what would Crookshanks be doing on top of her. A jolt of pain pierced her stomach, she knew what it was now, it was none other than the boy she had known for the past seven years, but how could he?  
  
A stinging tear ran down her cheek, burning into her face. She tried to stop crying but the tears fell down her face, not able to stop. She sobbed quietly and dug her face into her pillow. She felt like a rag, dirty and worthless. She felt used, wich she was, and by a person she thought she knew.  
  
A soft, warm hand gently stroked her head, she snapped up to see Draco sitting beside her on her bed, a look of concern on his face. She flung her arms around his middle, digging her face into his sweatshirt.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, making sure she felt safe in his arms. She began to cry hystericly, literally wetting his shirt. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she felt cold.  
  
Draco must have sensed her coldness because he pulled off his large black hoodie sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. It was much too large for her, but it was already warm from his body heat. Hermione smiled weakly at him and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered. He embraced her again, caressing her hair, holding her as if he were afraid to loose her.  
  
"Shh, don't say anything." he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled into his shirt, she felt loved and cared for. She knew Draco would help mend the pain her so called 'friend' had done to her heart, she smiled and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.  
  
He too smiled and they sat like that for a couple of minutes until Madam Pomfrey came waltzing back into the picture, wich was quite strange for her nature. When she saw the two she immediatly stopped, a dreamy grin on her face.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I see you are able to help Ms Granger get through this. She has no phisical injuries, well at least not something I couldn't fix. But she is deeply wounded emotionally and mentally, I trust you to never let her out of your sight. You will help her and be with her at all times. Don't want that mad man attacking her again. He might be back to finish the job. She is also very weak and mentally weared out, you must be with he-"  
  
But she was cut off by Draco who raised a hand up to silence her. He looked down to Hermione who was huddled into a small ball, eyes wide and darting around franticly, her face pale and frightened.  
  
He gave the nurse a nod and stood up. Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione, with Draco's help they stretched out her arms and legs and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Now, you must sleep in her room, on the ground or on a matress. You must be there if she has any night mares. Alright, now, lets get her dressed." she said and took out her wand, giving it a flick and in floated a pair of black bell bottom jeans and a small, black, tight tank top with a white detailed rose.  
  
The nurse shook her head dissaprovingly, the outfits young kids wear these days! Madam Pomfrey quikly dressed Hermione while Draco waited, his back to them. When they were done, he put an arm around her shoulders, holding her up for support.  
  
Her legs were shaky, as if made of jell-o. She woobly walked out of the imfamary with Draco holding her up. She felt sick, she felt tired and energetic all at the same time. She wanted to scream out all the pain she had in her heart. She felt dirty and ugly, like an old rag.  
  
Because of all these emotions running through her head, she became weak and unstable. She collapsed suddebly but Draco caught her. He scooped her up and carried her in his arms, her own arms around his neck.  
  
She kept mumbling under her breath, complete nonsense words.  
  
"No...why....how....Ron....how could..." she mumbled and they stopped dead in their tracks. Ron? Did she just say RON?! He felt such fury bubble up inside him he felt like murdering the first peerson to cross his path.  
  
How could do something like that?! Her best friend! He heard footsteps in the distance, and speak of the devil, there stood the the Boy-Who-Lived Potter and best friend raper Weasley. My my, what a pleasant littole tea time this will be!  
  
a/n Oh my God, you guys I'm sorry but I have to go! I'm in a hurry! Got to go to Mika's house! Sorry for the short chappie though! 


End file.
